


Avatar Prompt Week

by old_and_new_friends



Series: Prompt Writing [2]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Character Death, Fire Nation Royal Family, Multi, Prompt Fill, Team Avatar - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:07:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 54
Words: 18,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26323114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/old_and_new_friends/pseuds/old_and_new_friends
Summary: I made a list of daily prompt themes.The Week ran from 06 Sept 2020 to 12 Spet 2020. These are the prompt fills from that week. The Week is now over but other prompts can be submitted, they just won't be posted here.The Basics Ideas:Day One: Kataang, Korrasami, and Rangshi prompts (Chapters 1-6)Day Two: Fire Family prompts (Chapters 7-18)Day Three: Team Avatar prompts (Krew, Gaang, The Flying Opera Company, and others) (Chapters 19-24)Day Four: Shipping prompts for any ship (save my NoTPs) (Chapters 25-33)Day Five: Gaang Baby prompts (Chapters 34-41)Day Six: Avatar Day (Any prompt about any Avatar) (Chapters 42-46)Day Seven: Makroh prompts because I'm predictable. (Chapter 47 - 54)Anyway hope y'all like these!
Series: Prompt Writing [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1912702
Comments: 23
Kudos: 121





	1. Undead Love Interest - Korrasami

**Author's Note:**

> Hope y'all enjoy these!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After 3 years Korra and Asami meet back up and have the following conversation. Korra: it's like you haven't aged a day!. Asami: Well i am a vampire after all. Korra (who is officially the most obvious girl in Republic city) I'm-sorry-what-did-you -say?

Korra was practically vibrating as she made her way towards the restaurant that she planned to meet up with Mako and Asami at. She was excited to see her friends again, but if she was honest, she was mostly excited to see Asami again. She loved Mako, and a small part of her always would, but Asami and her had grown closer as they traded letters over Korra’s recovery.

Korra rounded the corner and paused as she saw Asami waiting there. She looked exactly the same as she had three years ago. Korra was slightly surprised as everyone else she had seen had changed drastically. Kai and Tenzin’s kids had all grown taller, even Opal had grown an inch or two. Bumi had lost weight and the Beifong twins had grown taller and lost the baby fat around their faces. Even Korra had changed, growing a few inches taller herself, losing muscle mass, and cutting her hair.

Asami though, still looked the same.

Korra put it down as her just being an age where little changes, before Mako rounded the corner. He and Asami were the same age and already from a distance, Korra could see he too was now an inch taller and his hair was longer. His’s shoulders had gotten a bit wider and the rest of him filled out to match. Mako didn’t look like the financially struggling boy she had first met, he looked healthier and happier, even with a stress crease having formed between his brows and a bit of acne on his cheek.

Asami never got acne, which now that Korra thought about it, was weird even for someone rich.

It wasn’t until they were sat in the booth, Prince Wu for some reason in tow, that Korra questioned it. “So much has changed from when I left,” Korra started, “but Asami, it’s like you haven’t aged a day!”

Asami blinked at her and Mako tilted his head and squinted at her in confusion.

“That probably because I’m a vampire?” Asami said, her tone lilting at the end like a question.

Korra paused for a moment, looking at Asami before turning to Mako who seemed completely unsurprised by this news.

“Whoa what?” Prince Wu said, “I knew they existed but you’re one of them? Are you going to suck my blood?”

“I have standards,” Asami said, turning back to Korra. “You didn’t know? I could have sworn I told you back when we fought Amon.”

“You didn’t tell me anything back then,” Korra said, slightly hurt. “So, you’re immortal?”

“Yeah,” Asami replied. “Well, I can be killed, but I won’t age.”

“Huh,” Korra said, looking away. She wasn’t really sure what to do now that she knew that. She had wanted to see if maybe Asami might want to go on a date, but could she date an immortal?

‘Hey,” Asami said, “I’m still me.”

Korra looked her over before nodding. Yeah, she was still Asami, and Asami was worth any struggles.


	2. Kitten Sneezes - Rangshi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kyoshi learns that Rangi squeak when she sneezes.

It had been a normal day for Kyoshi and by normal she meant that she was now in a training session, holding a horse-stance because her girlfriend thought she was funny.

Rangi was standing in front of Kyoshi, using Kyoshi’s posture to her advantage to talk to her on the same level for once.

Then she did something that caused Kyoshi’s heart to beat fast with adoration.

She turned her head away and sneezed. It had to have been the cutest sneeze Kyoshi had ever heard. It was a small noise, that had a slight squeak to it. She did it again and Kyoshi couldn’t help the small smile that slid across her painted lips.

“What?” Rangi asked, turning to her.

“Nothing,” Kyoshi said, turning away to hide her smile. “You just sneeze cute.”

Rangi blushed darkly. “You’re weird,” she said, smiling down at the ground. “Sneezes are not cute.”

“Yours are,” Kyoshi insisted.

“Widen your stance,” Rangi said, instead of responding to Kyoshi’s comment, “you’re slipping.”


	3. Sharing Culture - Kataang

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aang shares something cultural important with katara, something reserved only for those of the Air nation. . . or there spouses included.

“Hey, Katara,” Aang called.

“Yes?” Katara asked, leaning through the doorway to stare at her new husband.

“So, there’s an Air Nomad festival coming up and it’s one I haven’t done since I was a kid,” Aang said, slight nervous.

“Go on,” Katara said, fully joining him in the room, her hand on her stomach where a waterbending healer told her a future son now resided.

“It’s called the Bathing Ritual and it’s a time to wash away all sorrows and false hopes, and broken promises. Things like that,” Aang explained. “I just, with our first child on the way, I don’t know, I just feel very compelled to start doing it again.”

Katara paused long enough that Aang panicked slightly.

“We don’t have to and I’m not trying to say like you need to bathe or something,” Aang was quick to assure, “but, well, we have a lot of bad events in our past and the Air Nomads very much believe that bad energy could follow the child from the parent, which was one reason they separated them. I just, don’t want all the horrors we suffered throughout our lives to fall on him.”

“Okay,” Katara said. “Let, ah, take a bath?”

Aang smiled slightly. “There’s a special river for it,” Aang said. “Every Temple has their own, we can go do it at the Southern Air Temple’s river.”

“Then, let’s go,” Katara said.

Aang grabbed his wife’s hand and dragged her out towards Appa. Katara laughed as she followed him.

Aang was glad he married someone like Katara, who just got him when it came to things like this.


	4. Cheating Vegetarian - Kataang

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Katara sneaks out of the house with Sokka about once every month or two because, she loves Aang but some times, even she gets wants to get out of the vegetarian household wants to eat a steak or something. Aang knows she does this and is vaguely amused by her trying to be sneaky about it.

Aang laughed to himself as he felt the bed shift. Katara was slipping off her side and trying to quietly gather her things needed to leave the house.

“Hurry,” Sokka whisper shouted at her from the open window of their home on Air Temple Island.

“Shh, you’ll wake him up,” Katara responded.

Aang could hear her walking towards the window and moving to climb out of it.

“So, what’s on the menu tonight?” Sokka asked.

“Steak, a large, juicy, steak, and peanut butter,” Katara said.

“Peanut butter?” Sokka asked.

“I don’t know,” Katara responded, closing the window. “This baby is weird.”

Aang waited until the siblings had time to leave the area, before sitting in bed and laughing.

Katara thought she and her brother were sneaky. While Aang greatly appreciated his wife’s dedication to a vegetarian lifestyle he was also very well aware that she cheated occasionally. He had recently discovered her and Sokka’s occasional nighttime adventures to a Republic City Steakhouse and found the enter situation amusing but with the upcoming arrival of their first child, Aang felt the need to talk to Katara about it.

He waited till she was fully back through the window before speaking.

“Hi, Sokka!” Aang called. He heard Sokka curse slightly.

“Hi, Aang,” Sokka called back.

“Ah, it’s not what it looks like?” Katara said.

“You know you don’t have to sneak out to eat meat, right?” Aang said. “If you, or any of our kids don’t want to be vegetarians, that’s fine. Just don’t make me eat it.”

“Oh,” Katara said, her tense shoulders relaxing. “I guess I was being silly then. I should have just asked.”

“Probably,” Aang said, dropping a kiss on Katara’s head.


	5. Agni Kai - Rangshi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rangi challenges some to an agni-ki after they use a hogy offensive slur against earth kingdom people, like kyoshi

Rangi could admit that sometimes she made rash decisions when it came to her girlfriend, but while Kyoshi might say she was out of line, Rangi knew she was well within reason.

Hearing that word, that nasty, ugly sounding word, directed at her girlfriend had Rangi losing it.

“I challenge you to an Agni Kai!” Rangi shouted. “You’ve dishonred my girlfriend by saying such a thing!”

“But, I can’t,” The man stuttered.

“Coward,” Rangi shouted.

Kirima came up to Rangi and tried to pull her back. “Rangi, I don’t think an Agni Kai is going to work here,” she said, her voice filled with humor.

“Fight me,” Rangi said, completely ignoring the waterbender.

“Rangi,” Kyoshi said. “This isn’t necessary.”

“He said,” Rangi started only to be cut off with a kiss.

“I know what he said,” Kyoshi replied. “People like that aren’t worth the time, let’s just go.”

“Fine, coward, you’re denial is excepted,” Rangi said, marching off, Kyoshi’s arm wrapped around her shoulder.

“But I’m not a firebender,” the man said, staring off into space as the three women walked off.


	6. Honorary Kyoshi Warrior - Korrasami

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the first female avatar since kyoshi her self. The leader of the kyoshi warriors wants korra to, symbolically at least, join up. When korra seems un interested and lets her down, she fights dirty and unleashs her secret weapon : Asami in a warrior uniform

“It’s merely symbolic,” the Kyoshi warrior said. She was older than the rest, and though she was no longer an active fighter she was still a trainer and kept the younger fighters in like. Korra thought her name was Koko but she had learned so many names upon arriving to the Island it was hard to keep up.

“Train her for a week, we will give you a uniform and a fan to fight with if you wish and you will be an official member of the Kyoshi Warriors,” Koko continued. “You’ll only need to wear it to official ceremonies.”

“I don’t know,” Korra said. “I’m not really a makeup kind of gal.”

Koko sighed. “I see,” she said.

Korra figured that was the end of the conversation but the next day proved her wrong.

“Hello, Korra,” Asami said, sneaking up behind her.

Korra jumped slightly but smiled and turned to her girlfriend. Her jaw dropped.

Asami was fully decked out in the Kyoshi Warrior uniform, make up and all. She even had a fan hanging off her belt.

“Uh, where’d you get that?” Korra asked, wide-eyed.

“Warrior Koko, gave it to me,” she replied a glint in her eyes. She knew exactly what she was doing and something told Korra, Koko did too.

“Yeah,” Korra said, slightly speechless.

“Yeah, I was already training with them a bit yesterday, so when you said no and Koko found me she decided that while not the Avatar, I was a pretty high profile woman so she allowed me to join. Did you know the Fire Nation Princess is a member?”

“No,” Korra replied, her brain working over time as she debated with her self.

“Did you know the Fire Nation Prince is also an honorary member?” Asami asked with a smile.

“General Iroh?” Korra asked.

“Yep, and you could be one too,” Asami said, reaching out to Korra and pulling her into a kiss.

Korra gave a dopey smile as she pulled back. “Were do I sign again?” she asked, all debate forgotten.


	7. Graduation - Fire Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Izumi's daughter graduating from the Royal Fire Academy For Girls.

Ursa wasn’t quite sure why she was nervous as she stood with her graduating class. She had been in the public eye for years but for some reason her graduation had her shaking.

Her mother was on stage. Fire Lord Izumi insisted on attending ever graduation of the Royal Fire Academy For Girls even back when she was just Crown Princess Izumi.

Listening to her mother talk about perseverance and strength was never something Ursa hadn’t heard before but hearing it now, made her suddenly understand just how hard she worked to get where she was. She wasn’t the top of her class, though she was certainly up there, but she had worked for years for this moment.

As her mother read off the names of the graduates and called them to the stage Ursa felt a rock settle into her stomach.

It was her own mother, Ursa wasn’t sure why that made her more nervous.

When her mother caller her name, Ursa heard a whooping from the crowd and while warned not to look behind herself at any point during the ceremony, she couldn’t help but turn to look.

Her dad was clapping up a storm and her grandfather was smiling brightly next to him. The whooping noise most likely came from her brother Iroh, home from the United Forces for the ceremony, who stood with his fist raised up in excitement. Her Gran Gran also managed to make the trip from the South Pole and was wiping at her eyes.

Ursa shook her head, all nervousness vanished as she approached her mother. She pulled Ursa into a hug.

“I’m so proud of you,” Her mother said, “and so are those three idiots in the crowd. You did great.”

Ursa pulled back from her mother and nodded with a smile as she joined her classmates.

When the ceremony ended, her brother swept her up from the ground and carried her towards the car. The two of them laughing the whole way.


	8. Her name was Suki - Fire Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Years after Suki dies giving birth to Izumi Zuko sits down with his daughter and tells Izumi about her mother.

Izumi had gotten to an age where curiosity ran wild in her. It was an age Zuko had dreaded reaching as he still had no clue how to answer the questions Izumi was now asking him.

“Daddy, where’s my mommy?”

“Daddy, why do other kids have a mommy and I don’t?”

“Daddy, can I have a mommy?”

Zuko didn’t know what to do. He only had so many people to ask.

He had tried talking to Hakoda about it, the man becoming like a father to him over the years, but he had never needed to tell his kids what happened. They had sadly already known.

His mother had no advice, never needing to really tell anyone such a thing. She seemed to favor ripping the Band-Aid off though. Zuko was never really good at doing that.

He finally asked his Uncle, who while in Ba Sing Se, was worth the trip, if he could just figure out how to answer these questions.

He should have started there. Sometimes Zuko forgot his Uncle had a wife, her having died well before Zuko was born, as she too had died in childbirth with Lu Ten.

He had known exactly what to tell Zuko to do.

So now Zuko sat on Izumi’s bed with her, first thing in the morning as the run rose through the window.

“Your mother’s name was Suki,” he told her. “She came from the Island of Kysohi and I met her during the war, but the two of us didn’t fall in love until after, as we were both in different relationships at the time. When she found out I was under constant assassination attempts she formed the Fire Nation’s group of the Kyoshi Warriors and stayed here. We fell in love, got married and had you. She’s the one who named you Izumi. She died the day you were born, but she loved you very much. She had an option, though she said it was no hard choice, and she chose you. I’m sorry, I know it’s not fair, but that’s who your mom was. I can tell you more if you wish.”

Izumi had tears running down her face but she nodded. Zuko pulled her into a hug and wiped at his own tears.

“Daddy,” Izumi started, and Zuko dreaded her next question. “Can we go to Kyoshi Island?”

“Yeah, sweet girl,” he said, with a small smile, “we can.”

On the far side of Kyoshi Island, outside the Warriors’ dojo, was a statue, not Kyoshi’s, but a newer one of a war hero. It sat watching over the Warriors inside. Izumi would want to see it.


	9. Izumi is Me - Fire Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the fire family day: young Izuku, crown prince of the fire nation and only child is about to do the bravest thing in there life: coming out as trans to her father.

Izumi stood outside the door to her father’s office. Her hand hovered over the doorknob before pulling back. She had long since gotten used to the guards standing there watching her. They wouldn’t tell her father she was there, if she left without bothering him.

Izumi closed her eyes tightly before finally knocking.

“Come in,” her father called.

Izumi walked into the room and found her father bend over paperwork.

“Izuku, good morning,” her father called and Izumi flinched.

“Morning,” Izumi muttered, sitting in one of the chairs across from her father.

“Is something wrong?” he asked, looking her over from top to bottom.

Izumi opened her mouth but nothing came out.

“Izuku?” her father asked, causing Izumi to flinch again. “Do you need me to get someone?”

Izumi shook her head.

“What’s wrong? You’re worrying me,” her father said.

“Izumi,” she blurted out.

“What? Who?” her father asked.

“M-me,” Izumi stuttered. “Izumi is me. Dad, I, I’m not a boy. I never have been. I’m a girl and, and,”

Izumi’s throat closed up and no more words escaped her.

The office was silent for a long time.

“Izumi?” Her father asked. “Is that the name? Look at me.”

Izumi forced her eyes up to her father’s.

“I love you no matter what,” he started. “You being a boy or a girl, it changes nothing about the way I love you. You’re my child, no, you’re my daughter, and all that matters is that you’re here and safe and happy. If this makes you happy and comfortable with your life, that’s all I need.”

Izumi nodded, tears sliding down her face as she launched herself towards her father.

“I like Izumi better anyway,” he said. “It means fountain, yes?”


	10. A Second Dad - Fire Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zukka fire family prompt: In the single parent Zuko scenario you've written about before (or even the dragon changeling version if you think that be better/funnier) zuko sits his young daughter down for a chat about Sokka, why he's been spending so much time in the palace and why he'll be spending more time there with them/him.

Zuko watched his daughter chase a mouse around the gardens, hoping with everything she was just playing with it and wasn’t actually planning on eating it.

“Izumi,” he called, distracting her from her chase. The mouse took to opportunity and scampered away.

Zuko watched his daughter skip towards him, sharp teeth on display. He hoped with everything that Sokka fully understood what he was getting into. All his friends and their children knew of Izumi’s dragon status, but there was a distance from it currently.

“Daddy,” Izumi said, hugging him tightly around his legs. Zuko winced slightly at how tightly she hugged.

“Strength, Zooms,” He said.

“Oops,” she replied, loosening her hold.

“It’s okay, let’s go sit by the pond,” he said, motioning her towards it. “I have something I wish to discuss with you.”

Izumi plopped down, her eyes following the turtle-ducks in a way that always left Zuko feeling alarmed but she never actually bothered them. They just never came near her.

“So,” he said, pulling the seven-year-old into his side, “I don’t know if you’ve noticed but my friend Sokka has been spending more time with us lately and-”

“You’re courting,” Izumi interrupted.

“Ah,” Zuko said, staring wide-eyed down at his daughter. “How?”

“You smell in love,” she said.

“Oh,” he said, dumbly. He hoped what Izumi was smelling actually was love and not something like sexual attraction. Druk tended to teach Izumi things but if the dragon felt Izumi was too little to know something, he’d lie about it. It often led to Izumi having weird views of the world. Zuko told Druk to stop but he had no clue what the dragon and his daughter discussed.

“Ah, anyway, how do you feel about that? About him being around more and, hopefully, if everything works out, living here and becoming part of our family?” Zuko asked.

“He smells like the ocean and woods and nighttime,” Izumi said. “I like the ocean and woods and nighttime.”

Zuko squinted at her. He wasn’t sure what nighttime smelled like but he decided he was better off not asking. “So, you like him?” he asked instead.

Izumi said something in that old and ancient language she somehow instinctively knew, before saying, “Yes, he can be my second dad.”

“Okay,” Zuko said, shaking his head with a smile. Izumi was a bit much to deal with sometimes but he really wouldn’t have her any other way.


	11. Burned -Fire Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the fire fam prompts: Izumi giving Iroh ii his first firebending lesson

Iroh was four when he produced his fist flame while sneezing at dinner one night but his family waited until he was five to train him as they said his motor skills at four weren’t the best. His motor skills at five were also apparently bad but he lit one too many things on fire to not be trained now.

Iroh stared up at his mommy in awe as she sat across from him in the palace training gardens. He couldn’t make himself sit still, entirely too excited as his mommy showed him the most basic concept of firebending, control.

“Now, Iroh, you must always keep three things in mind when firebending,” she said. “Firebending comes from the breath, not your brute strength, firebending is energy formed in the body and not to every be fueled by hate or anger and lastly, never lose control of your flame, you’ll hurt someone.”

Iroh nodded. “We don’t hurt people, that’s wrong,” Iroh said.

“Yes,” Izumi said, smiling at him. “Now, what I’m going to do is give you a leaf, and light the center on fire. Your job is to keep the fire contained to the leaf, but not let it go out, okay?”

“Don’t worry mommy,” Iroh said, patting her leg, “I can do it.”

His mommy lit the leaf and handed it to him. Iroh took a deep breath it and the fire stayed contained and lit but, on the exhale, it formed a huge ball of fire. “Ah, mommy,” he said, holding his left arm to his body as it started burning.

“Let me see, Iroh,” his mommy said, grabbing slightly at his injured arm. She sighed in relief. “It could have been worse. Come on, lets get some burn cream on it and we can try again tomorrow.”

Iroh pouted as his mommy lead him to the healing ward. “I’m sorry,” he said softly.

“Don’t be baby,” she replied. “It happens to the best of you. You did really well not putting the fire out, on the inhale, so next time we know to work on your exhale. My first lesson ended up with Aunt Azula’s pants leg on fire, things can easily go wrong with firebending, particularly when you are just learning it.”

Iroh bit his lip and nodded. He was still upset but he couldn’t help but smile when his mommy picked him up. She kissed his cheek and carried him the rest of the way.

Iroh laid his head on her shoulder and looked down at his slightly burned arm. He’d get it right tomorrow.


	12. A Second Dad Re-Write - Fire Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ╠★➁★╣ This is an official 'do over' ticket, if you desire you may use this ticket to take one prompt you have already answered and redo it for any reason so if have a new idea, different take, want to use it with different characters or just think you can execute on it better, use this ticket and get a second try.
> 
> Zukka fire family prompt: In the single parent Zuko scenario you've written about before (or even the dragon changeling version if you think that be better/funnier) zuko sits his young daughter down for a chat about Sokka, why he's been spending so much time in the palace and why he'll be spending more time there with them/him.
> 
> Also based on:
> 
> Years after Suki dies giving birth to Izumi Zuko sits down with his daughter and tells Izumi about her mother.

Zuko sighed to himself as Izumi came skipping up to him. He already knew she was about to unleash yet another million questions on him. He loved his daughter but he couldn’t wait until she out grew her questioning phase.

Sokka laughed at his misfortune.

“Daddy,” Izumi said, climbing up into the chair next to him.

“Yes,” Zuko replied.

“Why are you and Sokka spending so much time together?” Izumi asked, a small pout on her lips.

Sokka started choking on his cup of tea.

“Ah,” Zuko said. “Well, ah.”

Zuko placed down his cup of tea and dragged Izumi into his lap.

“Zooms,” he said, “you know how I told you about your mother when you kept asking why you didn’t have one?”

“Yeah,” Izumi replied, quietly.

“Well, sometimes people get lucky and they get multiple chances to fall in love in one life time,” Zuko said. “I was lucky enough to fall in love twice before now, once with Mai and once with Suki. Now, I’ve fallen in love again.”

Zuko could feel Sokka still next to him. They had traded ‘I love you’s before now, but it was different for Zuko to say it in front of Izumi.

“You love him?” Izumi asked, looking Sokka up and down slightly.

“Very much, and I’m hoping he will become a larger part of our lives,” Zuko said.

“So, like a second daddy?” Izumi asked, her eyes brightening. “I get two daddies.”

“Ah, wait,” Zuko said, but it was too late. Izumi had already crawled from his lap to Sokka’s.

“You’re going to be my second daddy?” Izumi asked.

Sokka paused for a moment, his face slightly sad as he took in Suki’s nose and cheeks that made up Izumi’s face. “I’d love nothing more,” Sokka said.

The words were like a shot to Zuko’s heart. He looked his boyfriend in the eye and smiled shyly.

“So now I got a mommy who save the world and two daddies!” Izumi said, standing and jumping up and down.

“You know we saved the world too,” Zuko told her.

“I got to go tell Druk,” Izumi yelled, completely ignoring him.

“So,” Sokka said, “I believe your daughter just told you to put a ring on it.”


	13. Don't Take Her - Fire Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For fire fam promts: izumi having trouble giving birth to one of her children and zuko freaking out remembering her mother dying in childbirth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Semi-graphic description of a person nearly dying during childbirth
> 
> Sorry I forgot to put this here

“She’s bleeding too much!”

“She can’t push anymore. You’ll need to pull. The baby’s head and shoulders are clear, we don’t have a choice.”

Zuko tried to tune out the chaos around him, including his grandchild’s disgruntled screams, as his head rested on his daughter’s arm. He had her hand in a death grip since she lost the strength to grip his hand herself.

The words of the medics were all words he had heard once before. He couldn’t lose his daughter the way he lost his wife, he couldn’t. He prayed to any spirit listening, no matter the price needed to pay, that his daughter would pull through.

“It’s a boy!”

“We need to stabilize her.”

“Iroh,” Izumi said, her voice only a whisper. “Iroh.”

The baby was pushed into Zuko’s arms and he was pushed from the room.

Zuko made eye contact with young Bumi who stood at Izumi’s bedside. He stayed only due to his medical power of attorney status. He looked about as good as Zuko himself felt.

Zuko felt the door close behind him and the quiet of the hall felt foreign after leaving the war of his daughter’s birthing room.

Katara moved forwards as if to grab the child but Zuko held him closer. His back hit the wall and he slid to the floor. He curved around the baby, only relaxing slightly when Iroh fussed at being squished.

“Zuko?” his sister asked, moving to sit at his side. She pulled him in close and Zuko wished his Uncle or mother were still around to help.

“She’s, she’s,” he said, before falling silent.

“Mommy,” he heard Suyin ask, “is Izumi okay?”

“Don’t know kiddo,” Toph replied.

“Can we help?” Kya asked, her voice shaking.

“We will, whether they want it or not,” Katara said, marching into the room, her daughter at her heals.

Zuko felt the band around his heart loosen. Katara hadn’t made it to Izumi’s birth. Zuko hoped she made the difference now.

“What’s his name?” Aang asked, sliding onto Zuko’s other side. “The kids were secretive about it.”

“Iroh,” Zuko whispered. “They named him Iroh.”

“She’s stable,” Katara said, returning from the room. “They’ve managed to pinpoint the issue. With the right care, Izumi will not only pull through but she should even be able to avoid complications for future births. They think it was the same issue that killed her mother.”

Zuko tried to stand. Katara grabbed Iroh and Aang lifted him to his feet.

Once the two were sure he was stable they returned his grandson.

Zuko walked into the room on unsteady legs to find his daughter, tired and weary, holding her arms out for her baby.

Zuko handed him over and Izumi cried as she wrapped him in her arms. Bumi wrapped himself around the two of them.

Zuko collapsed in the chair in the corner of the room, thanking every spirit he knew, as well as Katara who was her own brand of deity.


	14. An Important Meeting - Fire Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iroh 2 introduced mako to his mother/grandfather

“It’ll be fine,” Iroh said, squeezing Mako’s hand as they waited outside an ice cream shop. It was the one right outside the Fire Nation Embassy and the one his grandfather loved to frequent.

“What if they hate me?” Mako asked.

“Then, I’ll break up with you,” Iroh joked. Mako looked at him with fear and Iroh realized the joke was in poor taste. “I’m sorry that was a joke. My family can get over it if they hate you, but they won’t.”

The bell above the shop rang and Iroh’s grandfather entered followed by his mother.

Iroh waved to them and stood to hug them both. He hugged his mother extra tight, having known she had recently survived an assassination attempt.

“Is this him?” his mother asked.

“Yes, this is Mako,” Iroh said. “He’s one of Chief Beifong’s favorite detectives. He’s my favorite detective too.”

Iroh wasn’t afraid to shamelessly name drop one of his mother’s friends. If Lin Beifong approved of Mako, it would put him at a head start with his own mother.

“We’ve actually met before,” Iroh’s grandfather said.

“Have you?” Iroh asked, looking between them.

“Briefly,” Mako said. “I met him at the Misty Palms Oasis. He came to tell us, or well Korra, about Zaheer’s escape but well, we kind of already knew at that point.”

“Yes, his brother was, rather excitable,” Iroh’s grandfather said.

“Yeah, Bolin’s like that,” Mako said. Iroh could still hear the nerves in his voice.

“Anyway, Mako and I have been dating for about a year and I figured you all should finally met each other,” Iroh trialed off lamely. “I really love him.”

Iroh wasn’t sure what possessed him to tell them that, if it was Mako’s fear or maybe even his own that was only showing up now.

“His reputation as a good officer and a war hero precedes him,” Iroh’s mother said, “but you loving each other is what matters most.”

She looked to Mako at that point with a raise brow.

“I love Iroh more then anything,” Mako said. “I’m not sure what I’d do without him at this point.”

“Then, welcome to the family, Mako,” Iroh’s mother said, reaching out to squeeze Mako’s hand.

Mako nodded and looked away but Iroh could see the smile on his face.


	15. The Truth is a Heavy Burden - Fire Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Izumi finds a distraught Iroh I holding a document that proves that Lu-ten was not killin battle, but assassinated on Ozai's orders.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm beginning to suspect the fandom is starved of Izumi content.

Izumi was wandering the library of the palace, looking for a book to read. She walked past the end of a shelf and realized she had wandered into the Dragon Catacomb section of the library. The information hidden from the public was now on full display for the world to see.

Her family was still wading through all the documents which was why it was no surprised for her to find her Great Uncle Iroh standing back there.

What did surprise her was the look on his face and the shaking of his hands.

“Uncle, are you okay?” she asked.

That seemed to wake him up as he took in a shaky breath.

“Yes, I, no, I have found something, something horrible,” he said.

“Is there ever any good news that comes from these documents,” Izumi joked.

Her Uncle didn’t laugh.

“What did you find?” Izumi asked more seriously.

“Nothing a thirteen-year-old should concern herself with,” he said, rolling up the document and tucking it away in his sleeve. He gave her a shaky smile.

“My father was banished at thirteen, whatever out family has done, I need to know,” Izumi said. “It affects me too.”

“Yes, you are right,” he said. “I’ve never told you, but I once had a son.”

Izumi gasped slightly. “What happened to him,” she said, as she and her Uncle sat on the floor.

“He died in the Siege of Ba Sing Se, you know about that, yes?” He asked.

Izumi nodded her eyes wide. Her Uncle handed her the document and she read it over as he spoke.

“I always assumed he died in battle,” he said, his voice getting choked up. “I knew my bother was evil, but I never would have imagined he would have planned an assassination for my son. I just, do not know how to process it. I’ve always wished to believe the best of my brother. I just do not understand.”

Izumi’s heart broke for her Uncle. It must be like losing his son all over again.

“Sometimes, people are too broken to fix and they take that emptiness and fill it with greed and hate which they then take out on others,” Izumi said, repeating something she once heard Katara say.

“You are wise beyond your years, dear Izumi,” her Uncle said.

“What was his name?” Izumi asked.

“Lu Ten,” her Uncle replied, tears finally streaming down his face. Izumi pulled him into a hug. Her father found them later, asleep and with Izumi still clinching the document ordering Lu Ten’s death.


	16. Dragon Lu Ten - Fire Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ah crap... should have done this earlier probably, but it's still the 7th, right? Is it too late to ask for a dragon changeling Lu Ten prompt? Either as a baby/toddler being all kinds of chaotic, or a teenager having to watch baby Zuko/baby Azula and just like ".... how do humans?"

Lu Ten stared up at his father, watching him as they moved through the palace towards the room where his newest baby cousin was housed.

“Now, Lu Ten, you know the rules,” his father stressed.

Lu Ten nodded. The rules had been put in place when his more dragon like traits had started showing. His grandfather could not know. The public could not know. So, Lu Ten hid and the rules helped him do that.

“No eating turtle-ducks, people notice when they go missing,” Lu Ten said. “Sniffing people is rude and humans do not smell through their mouths, so only do that in private or when no one is watching. Do not smile with my mouth open, sharp teeth aren’t human. Keep my nails short so no one notices how sharp they are. Keep my third eyelid shut as it hides the slit pupils, even if it means I can’t see as well. Don’t growl at people, it scares them. Human’s don’t appreciate a dragon’s hard labor, so don’t bother sharing gifts with them.”

Lu Ten glared playfully up at his father and smiled with all his teeth on display.

“Lu Ten,” his father said.

“I’ll behave,” Lu Ten said. “Promise.”

“Empty your pockets,” his father said, watching him knowingly.

Lu Ten huffed, dropping the lizard he had gotten for Azula to the ground. It was still alive and took off as far as it could get from Lu Ten.

“What if she’s hungry?” Lu Ten asked.

“Then your Aunt Ursa will feed her, but not lizards,” his father said. “She’s a baby, she’s only drinking milk right now.”

“Humans are so weird,” Lu Ten said, skipping ahead of his father.

His father sighed and followed behind him.

“Aunt Ursa,” Lu Ten said, throwing open the doors. “I’ve come to see Azula!”

“I see that,” she said, gesturing him over where, her, Zuko and Azula were.

Lu Ten looked down at the small baby girl and smiled, his teeth covered. Lu Ten took the risk and opened his mouth. She smelled like baby powder and milk.

He hoped she’d like him, as his Aunt placed her in his arms. He was careful to keep his nails away from her as she snuggled in close and Zuko settled down and leaned against his side.


	17. Repercussions - Fire Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Izumi/ zuko tells there child why people from the earth kingdom protested there state visit to ba sing se,. . War may be over, but some feelings still run hot

The train was taking them into Ba Sing Se. Iroh looked out the window, his sister pressed against his side.

“Look, Ro!” she said, pointing at the wall.

“Mom!” Iroh called. “It’s huge! How’d they building it?”

His sister looked at him blankly. “With Earthbending, dumb-dumb,” she said, flicking him on the nose.

“Ow, brat,” Iroh said, reaching over to retaliate.

“Iroh, Ursa,” their mother called. “Behave, or you won’t be able to walk around with me.”

Iroh and his sister turned around and sat in their seats properly, staring up at their mother with innocent smiles.

One of the Kyoshi Warriors walked in at that point and leaned down to whisper in his mother’s ear.

“I see,” she replied. “Yes, yes, set up the guard, and make sure there’s more on Iroh and Ursa.”

Iroh traded a look with his sister.

“Mommy,” his sister asked, “is everything okay?”

Iroh’s mother gave a strained smile, but said nothing.

Iroh realized upon reaching the City’s first wall, nothing was okay, as suddenly something hit the train window behind him.

Ursa screamed and their mother pushed the two of them down into the floor boards before laying on top of them. When they passed through the wall the attack ended but their mother had them stay down until the train pulled to a stop.

Iroh was shaking slightly as he helped his sister from the floor. They huddled tightly together, Iroh gripping his mother’s robes in a death grip as they left the train.

Kyoshi Warriors surrounded them and lead them through the crowd. This crowd, while not throwing things, was yelling, some of them throwing out nasty words Iroh was told to never say, most directed at his mother.

The crowd vanished from sight as the Kyoshi Warriors blocked Iroh’s view but he could still hear the words shouted.

They reached their residence in the city, protesters standing outside there as well. Iroh could still hear them yelling even inside.

“Mommy,” Ursa said, her voice wavering, “why don’t they like us?”

Their mother swept them up into her arms and held them tightly.

“Our country in the past did horrific things to people and some people do not wish to forgive us, even as we strive to make our country better, to repair what we can, and allow for a new, war free generation, like you and I to thrive. They have the right to be mad, but they allow that anger to halt progress made towards peace. They will not allow the world to heal, unless it’s under their terms,” she explained.

She never explained what their terms where, but Iroh figured they couldn’t be good. Iroh bit his lip and looked out the window.

Rooms were made up for them in the palace when King Kuei found out what happened. Iroh still heard the echoes of the words in his nightmares, and didn’t complain one bit when Ursa snuck into his room to sleep with him that night.


	18. Pro-Fire Lord - Fire Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A prompt by word prediction on my phone. Zuko was a pro-firelord in the first half of the season.

Izumi’s first day of school was odd.

It started when her classmates had gathered in a circle to talk and get to know each other.

“My daddy’s a pro-bender,” one girl said. “He’s rich and powerful too, so you should be my friends.”

Izumi wasn’t sure that was how friendship worked. She shrugged.

“My daddy’s a pro-firelord,” Izumi said. “He found the Avatar after 100 years of him being gone. His name’s Aang and he likes egg custard tarts which are gross.”

“What?” the other kids asked.

“Yeah, one time when Aang got captured by Admiral Stupid, my daddy set him free by dressing up as a spirit and scaring Admiral Stupid. I guess he didn’t like spirits,” Izumi said.

“You’re the Fire Princess?” One kid asked.

“Yeah,” Izumi responded.

“Whoa, tell us more,” one kid asked.

Izumi wasn’t sure why they wanted to know so much about her daddy but she supposed story time was usually a fun time.

“Daddy broke into the north pole,” she said, “I don’t think he was very professional after that as he became a fugitive of the law and helped kill Aang, which was wrong. He got back into pro-firelording a month later so I guess everything turned out okay.”

When the odd day was over Izumi joined her daddy outside the school.

“Daddy, I need a juice box, todays been a day,” Izumi said.

Her daddy laughed slightly. “Has it been?” he asked.

“Yeah, the other kids wanted to know about your pro-firelord job so I told them about the time you fought pirates while trying to capture Uncle Aang,” Izumi said.

Her daddy blinked down at her. “I see,” was all he said, as he led her home and gave her a juice box.


	19. How to metalbend - Flying Opera Company

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "did the experiment work?" "Don't know the test subject disappeared." "ahh so the object either time traveled or was disintegrated." "So it seems sir." (meanwhile 500 years ago).Kyoshi: "You snot-nosed little." Lek: "Bup-Bup that's sifu Snotnosed to you." Then a book titled 'how to metal bend and other advance earth bending techniques lands right on Le's head.

Kyoshi was chasing Lek to the amusement of their friends.

“Get back here you snot-nosed brat,” Kyoshi yelled. Kirima had tears streaming down her face she was laughing so hard. The only one not laughing was Rangi, who was watching Lek the entire time. Kyoshi wondered if she was going to step in and help or leave Kyoshi to struggle.

“That’s Sifu Snot-nosed brat to you,” Lek yelled.

Kyoshi noticed then something falling from the sky.

“Wait, Lek,” Kyoshi called, but it was too late. Lek had already been knocked to the ground by the object.

“Ah,” he said, rubbing his head where he got hit. “Well, I guess the sky’s mad at me now.”

“You make it to easy to pick on you,” Wong said, lifting the other earthbender back to his feet.

Lao Ge, reached down for the book and hummed slightly. “How to metal bend and other advance earth bending techniques,” he read off. “Interesting.”

“Let me see,” Lek said, reaching for the book.

Lao Ge removed it from his reach.

“Hey, it fell on my head, that makes it mine,” Lek said, reaching again.

Kyoshi tried to snatch the book herself and knew she only managed it as Lao Ge had a soft spot for her.

Kyoshi opened the book carefully, as books were extremely rare and this one was very well made.

“This,” Kyoshi said with a small smile, “could be very useful.”

“Then let’s get started with it,” Wong said.

“Yeah, handing it over Miss Avatar,” Lek said.

They spent the afternoon exploring the mysteries of the book but by morning it was gone. At least Lek had mastered metalbending by then, he could teach the others.


	20. Fire and Earth - The Krew

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Somebody accuse Bolin/Mako of not actually being Fire nation/Earth kingdom and saying they don't belong as Fire Nation/Earth Kingdom holiday/even/festive. Only for for the rest of the Krew to metaphorically jump down his throat in defense of Bolin/Mako.

Korra had been invited by Fire Lord Izumi to the Festival of Szeto, one of her past lives.

Korra at the time had nothing to do and planned to bring Asami with her. Then she found out that Mako and Bolin had never been to the country their mother was from. She decided to quickly remedy that by bringing the two with her as well.

Prince Iroh, as he went by in his home nation, was their guide through the whole experience, though his sister joined them from time to time.

“Anyway, you can’t fight Agni Kai’s on festival days,” Iroh explained. “Efforts of my family to ban them hasn’t really worked. They are technically illegal but people seem to be operating under the idea of ‘don’t get caught’. At the very least an unspoken rule of ‘no fighting children’ has now sprung up. Why people needed to be told that is beyond me.”

“Sounds exhausting,” Korra replied.

“Very,” Iroh said. He turned to Mako and Bolin. “You two are Fire Nation, right? Second generation immigrants or was you family well established in Republic City?”

“Second generation immigrants on both sides,” Mako said.

“Yeah, we found our dad’s family in Ba Sing Se, I wonder if we can find mom’s?” Bolin asked. “It would be nice to connect with our Fire Nation heritage.”

“Fire Nation heritage?” someone asked from off to the side.

The group turned to see a man glaring slightly at Bolin. “You’re Earth Kingdom, stupid, you have no Fire Nation heritage,” he said.

“Yes, he does,” Asami said. “He was born to a Fire Nation mother and an Earth Kingdom father! That makes him and his brother both!”

“No, it makes them the Republic Nation’s trash,” he replied. “Neither of them, have claim to our culture.”

“I think you should stop talking about things you don’t understand,” Iroh said. The man glared at him, not seeming to recognize his own Prince.

“Maybe you don’t understand buddy,” the man said, moving towards Iroh.

Korra saw Kyoshi Warriors moving as if to attack but she got there first, throwing the man to the ground.

“I’m the Avatar,” Korra shouted, “and I say you’re wrong. A person’s culture shouldn’t be kept from people just because of where they were born or how many cultures they have in their ancestry. If they wish to embrace it, they should be allowed. Mako and Bolin are Fire Nation, and you’re the trash.”

“Prince Iroh, are you okay?” a Kyoshi Warrior called from the roof.

“I’m fine,” Iroh said.

The group watched the man’s face drain of color as he realized just what two people he had been talking to. He quickly ran off and Korra was wrapped up in a bear hug, first for Bolin then from Mako.

“Thanks, Korra,” Mako said.

“Yeah, that was awesome!” Bolin said. “You too, Asami and Prince Iroh. Hopefully that guy learned his lesson.”


	21. Echolocation -  The Gaang

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> gaang prompt: somebody in the middle of the night is woken by a clicking noise. Toph it turns out does augment her tremor sense with echolocation. But rather then the memetic scream of the Ember Islands Players, it's the realistic 'clicking' used by human echolocation.

Sokka was a deep sleeper, but he was also a comfort sleeper, meaning the second a rock was under his sleeping bag or a noise started up, Sokka was awake.

So, when a mysterious clicking noise started up, his eyes popped open as he wondered what weird thing was about to attack them now.

“Who’s there?” Sokka called, waking the rest of the group. They had taken up sleeping in the living room of Zuko’s beach house, having become too used to sleeping near the others for rooms to really be comfortable.

The group looked around blindly before Zuko lit the place up with a flame in his hand. Aang quickly joining him.

Toph was standing in the middle of the room. “I’m just trying to go to the bathroom, snoozles, there’s no need to call the Calvary,” she said.

“Why were you making a clicking noise?” Sokka asked.

“Are you okay?” Katara asked.

“I can’t see on wood flooring,” Toph explained. “So, I use clicking to see sometimes, listening to the bouncing of the sound. The badgermoles taught me that too.”

“So, the play was right?” Suki asked.

“Sort of,” Toph said. “Now can I go to the bathroom or not.

“Sorry,” the group said, laying back down and putting out the lights.

It was silent for a minute before a loud shriek filled the air.

The group jumped but calmed when they heard Toph laughing. “That was just to keep you on your toes,” she said, before walking off.


	22. After Life - Roku's Team Avatar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roklatch (Roku-Klatch(a term social gathering), nah does't work on, but his group lacks a pithy name). Roku, Gyatso and Sozin meet one last time in the one last time in the spirit world after Sozin's death for a final conversation.

Sozin was the last of them to die, of course he was, he had killed the others.

He had meet Monk Gyatso a few times over the years as the Monk visited Roku, and one memorable occasion when the Monk had visited him and him alone, shortly after the death of Ruko.

Sozin had liked the man, but liking him didn’t change the fact that the Monk stood in his way. His entire culture and the child they hid among their members, all stood in his way. It had never been anything personal.

When he died, Sozin had expected immediate reincarnation, or a waiting period as an ancestral spirit, not a judgement from his peers. At least that’s what he assumed was happening when he met Roku and Monk Gyatso in the Spirit World. He hoped these weren’t his judges, he didn’t think it would turn out favorable.

“I don’t understand,” Roku said.

“You never have,” Sozin said, bitterly.

“I understand,” Mako Gyatso said.

The two firebenders turned to the Monk in surprise.

“Oh yes,” Monk Gyatso said. “Good intentions, manipulated and corrupted quickly by power. You wanted to share glory and prosperity, but at the first instance of sharing that glory, you discovered something else, greed. You wanted what the Earth Kingdom had. Rich in resources, land to spread out on, greater agricultural structure. You felt they were lesser, as they did not have the advancements you did and therefore, they did not deserve the things they had.

“The more push back you received from Roku, the more you felt yourself the victim of the situation and quickly you started drawing lines for friends and foes. I am sorry we ended up on opposite sides, mostly because I hated to see you fall so astray. I knew the last time we spoke in person what you had done to Roku, and I tried to prepare my people for what came next. You are a broken man of your own design, Sozin, I hate to tell you, but there is nothing left of you to reincarnate.”

“So, what?” Sozin asked, fear sliding down his spine. “I’m stuck here with you?”

“Not with me, or at least not with me forever,” Monk Gyatso said. “I will reincarnate when Aang needs me most. You’ll have only Roku with you, forever.”

Sozin tired to keep his face blank as he stared down the Air Nomad.

“Yes, my next life survived your genocide. Nearly fully trained in the airbending arts as well,” Roku mocked. “The second he’s free, he can move on to water. You failed. All that effort and you failed.”

“My son will succeed where I failed,” Sozin snapped.

“We shall see,” Roku replied.

Staring into his former best friend’s eyes, Sozin wondered where it all went wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was hard to write and I have no clue what’s actually going on here. Like what do you even say to two men you killed? What do you say to the man who killed you/wiped out your people?


	23. Meeting Ummi - Kuruk's Team Avatar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You know how Kuruk's late fiancee ,Ummi the water tribe girl that got her face stolen by Koh, the one that *spoiler alert* is mentioned once in the Kyoshi novels? Can you maybe do a prompt with Kuruk's team avatar meeting Ummi?

Kuruk knew his friends didn’t think much of him anymore. He knew they mostly stuck around because of old loyalties. The only one who truly understood Kuruk being Nyahitha.

Which was why he was so nervous to introduce them to Ummi. Ummi had captured his heart, even through the darkness that consumed his world. It was, admittedly, a whirlwind romance, but it was a strong one. One Kuruk wanted to see through for once, which meant introducing her to the people he cared about.

They were all seated in the room Kuruk had gathered them in.

“Morning,” Kuruk said, flouncing into the room as was his trend. A smile firmly on his face even if he didn’t feel it.

“Morning, Kuruk,” Kelsang responded. “Chipper as always.”

“Well, today I have good news,” Kuruk replied.

“Oh?” Hei-Ran asked. “Don’t leave us in suspense then.”

“I’m getting married,” Kuruk blurted out. The room fell silent, not that it was particularly noisy before.

“You’re getting married?” Jianzhu asked slowly. “Why?”

“Because I’ve fallen in love with someone,” Kuruk replied.

“You do that every other week,” Hei-Ran replied. She sounded slightly bitter about it, though Kuruk knew all his friends disapproved of his sleeping around.

“This time is serious,” Kuruk said. “I wouldn’t be telling you otherwise.”

“I for one think this is great. It shows Kuruk is healing from whatever originally caused his recent behavior,” Nyahitha said, giving Kuruk a pointed look. “When can we meet this woman?”

“Right now,” Kuruk answered. “She’s just outside.”

“You could have informed us of that before we said something,” Jianzhu said.

Kuruk sighed in frustration and his friends seemed to realize this was actually important to him.

“I’d love to meet her,” Kelsang said.

Kuruk nodded and gestured Ummi into the room.

“Everyone this is Ummi, my betrothed,” Kuruk said. “Ummi, this is Kelsang, Jianzhu, Hei-Ren, and Nyahitha.”

“Welcome,” Nyahitha said. “If you can make Kuruk happy you are more than welcome among us.”

“I try my hardest,” Ummi said, smiling up at Kuruk. Kuruk smiled back down at her. When he finally looked back up at his friends, he saw nothing but approval on their faces.


	24. Slippery What? - The Krew

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Korra:(whispered) hay asami? want to hear an old water tribe joke? "Asami: Sure? Korra louder to Mako while he's in the middle of drinking something: Say I'm hungry, you want to go out and get a Slippery Dick later (the joke is a slippery dick is a real type of fish so this is actually not a swear)

If Korra had know the chaos it would have caused, she probably still would have told the joke. She hadn’t meant for the hilarity that ensued but she’d accept responsibility for it.

It started off innocent enough. Korra and her friends were at a tea shop, when Korra got a wicked idea in her head.

She leaned over to her girlfriend. “Want to hear an old Water Tribe joke?” Korra whispered.

“Sure?” Asami said, slightly hesitant.

Korra watched Mako closely, waiting until he brought his drink to his mouth. “I'm hungry, you want to go out and get a Slippery Dick?” Korra asked loudly.

Mako didn’t do the spectacular spit take she was counting on. Instead, Mako inhaled the liquid and fell into a coughing fit.

“Mako?” Korra asked, in concern as Mako continued to cough and sputter.

Bolin hit him harshly on the back and Mako finally took in a shaky breath. He gaged slightly on his next breath but soon his breathing was back to normal.

“Are you okay?” Asami asked.

“Yeah,” Mako replied, slightly hoarse.

“You still want to go get a Slippery Dick?” Korra joked, smirking slightly at Mako.

Mako glared at her. “You know what, Korra?” Mako asked.

“What?” Korra challenged.

“I do want a Slippery Dick,” Mako said.

This time Bolin was the one who nearly died chocking on his pastry.

“No one is getting a Slippery Dick,” Asami said, trying to reign in the chaos.

“Stop saying Slippery Dick,” Bolin shouted, once he stopped coughing.

“Um, excuse me,” an employee said, “but I’m going to have to ask you four to leave.”

The four left the shop shamefaced but quickly lost it once they stood on the sidewalk.

“So, what is a Slippery Dick?” Bolin asked. “Like really?”

“A fish,” Korra replied. “No one really eats them but it’s fun to joke.”

“You almost killed me,” Mako said.

“Not my fault you can’t handle a Slippery Dick,” Korra said.

Mako glared after her. “I can too,” Mako said. “Wait, that’s not what I meant!”

It was too late, Korra, Asami and Bolin had lost it again.


	25. Elope - Bumizumi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the ships Prompt, bumizumi when they decided to elope and their wedding. What motivated them to do it like that? (That headcanon is living rent free in my head thanks to you)

Bumi tapped his finger against Izumi’s temple. They were laying down on the grass next to the turtle-duck pond.

“I’m sensing a lot of thought going on in there,” Bumi joked. Izumi smiled weakly and that’s when Bumi knew it was time to be serious. “What’s wrong?”

“Do you ever feel like you’re not living for yourself?” Izumi asked, turning her eyes skyward.

Bumi paused, giving the question the contemplation, it deserved. “I use to,” Bumi replied. “Being the Avatar’s son isn’t easy. I imagine being the Fire Nation Crown Princess is harder.”

“Yeah,” Izumi said. “How’d you get past it?”

Bumi looked over at her. “I found something worth taking a chance on, and a ran with it, even if it meant leaving the world’s and my family’s expectations behind,” Bumi said.

Izumi looked at him and smiled. Her hand came up to the necklace Bumi had given her.

“Then, let’s take a chance and run,” Izumi said, sitting up on her knees.

“Run where?” Bumi asked. He smiled at the glint in her eyes. Izumi was usually a more serious person, but when this wilder side of her was allowed free, Bumi fell in love all over again.

“Somewhere we can elope,” Izumi said, the excitement in her voice was contagious.

“Our parents would kill us,” Bumi said.

“They’d have to catch us first,” Izumi replied. Her eyes glinted with mischief.

“You’re serious?” Bumi asked.

“Let’s go,” Izumi said, tugging on Bumi’s hand and lifting him from the grass.

“We need two witnesses,” Izumi said, “I was thinking Aunt Suki and maybe-”

Izumi cut herself off. Bumi followed her line of sight to see Izumi’s mother staring at them.

“Me,” her mother said, pushing a loose strand of hair behind Izumi’s ear. “If you’re running off to elope, you’re taking me.”

“You’re okay with it?” Izumi asked.

“No, but taking things for yourself has been a lesson I took entirely too long to learn,” she pulled back, and lead the two down the hall. “You are an adult and free to make your own choices, including this one.”

“Thanks mom,” Izumi said. She turned her attention back to Bumi. “Let’s go get married.”

“Yeah,” Bumi replied, a wild smile stretching across his face.


	26. Crushing - Aang & Bumi (at 12)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I ship it! 100 years ago Aang and Bumi were, not quite a thing but the crush that was there could have grown into more. Obviously, everything happened and that is no longer possible. But still they feel something has to be said to be closure on it. So before leaving Omashu for the first time Bumi and Aang take some time to have a conversation the subject.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gonna be honest, this one threw me a bit and I felt slightly weird writing a deep conversation like that, so while this isn’t quite what you asked for, it’s the best I can give. Sorry!
> 
> Time Travel makes things so weird.
> 
> Understand the only crushing going on is between 12 year old Aang and 12 year old Bumi. Don’t make it weird guys.

“Instead of seeing what they want you to see, you gotta open your brain to the possibilities,” Bumi said. He started laughing and Aang couldn’t help but smile as his snorting started up.

Aang had been crushing on Bumi for a while now. The two were close and Aang often made his way out towards Omashu to spend time with the other boy.

Bumi wasn’t just cute but he was fun to hang around with and he constantly made Aang laugh. Aang felt like laughter was important to a relationship and so was comfort.

Bumi had his own brand of comfort, but Aang found it compelling. Sometimes Aang wished he could stay in Omashu with Bumi forever, but Monk Gyatso always guided him back to the Air Temple.

“Bumi, you, mad genius,” Aang said, before joining his friend in the mail cart.

100 years later Aang sat across from his old friend, emphasis on old.

“It strange seeing how much things have changed,” Aang said.

“Very,” Bumi replied, “and I lived it!”

“I guess one good thing came of getting stuck in that iceberg,” Aang said.

“And what would that be?” his friend asked.

“I dodged an avalanche,” Aang said. Bumi at twelve had been the most interesting person Aang knew, and while that held true to his elderly self, this Bumi was a bit more unhinged. Had he not gotten stuck in the iceberg, Aang had to wonder if any relationship with Bumi would have lasted through the growing insanity. He wasn’t sure it would have.

Bumi looked at him in confusion but Aang refused to elaborate.


	27. The Dance - Tui/La

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> shipping prompts,Tui and La, how La holding up now that the partner they have danced with since time immemorial is. . .gone.

They had danced. Spinning in circles around one another, eternally. Flirtatiously chasing one another, forever.

Forever was a lot shorter than La was expecting. With Tui’s death La had felt empty and lost, swimming in a pattern they did not know. The dance had stopped. The music had faded.

La wanted revenge and obtained it. The beast who killed their other half would spend eternity as lost as La was.

The moon returned and for a moment La had hope. However, it was not their lost lover who waited for them.

She was pretty, though human and nothing compared to Tui.

La was hesitant to dance with her, but they did and after some time, La called her daughter. Tui was forever lost to them, but they had left them something behind.

Someone to dance with.


	28. Pai Sho - Bosami

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Bosami; During their Pai Sho game Asami realizes she really likes spending time together with Bolin. So she decides to ask him if he wants to be her boyfriend.

Asami watched as Bolin’s brow furrowed in concentration. She had to admit his tenacity and determination were kind of cute.

They spent hours playing against each other, as Korra and Mako stared determinedly out the window together, Asami and Bolin traded stories and jokes and increasingly ridiculous new rules.

The night grew dark and still they played. He wanted to win but Asami was never one to throw a game.

When he did finally win one Asami was just excited about it as him.

“Ha,” Bolin said, “take that.”

“It’s what 1 to 100?” Asami asked.

“Eh, something like that,” Bolin replied, “but I won!”

“You did,” Asami said.

There was a lull as the two reset the board. Korra was nearly asleep in her chair, though Mako was still staring out the window, even if his eyes seemed fogged over.

“You know Bolin,” Asami said, “this has been fun.”

“It has,” Bolin agreed.

“I was wondering,” Asami continued, “would you like to go on a date sometime?”

“Ah, wait, you with, ah with me?” Bolin asked. “What about Mako?”

“He’s preoccupied,” Asami said, staring off towards Mako and Korra. “Besides, I think I like you better now.”

“Uh, sure,” Bolin said, “sure then.”


	29. Disappointment - One-sided Tyzula

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ship it a one sided Azula on Ty Lee, (at this point in there story anyway) but we all know what happened the LAST time somebody disappointed her father, (burnt and banished) so she's under a lot of stress to not show this in way shape and form. also put a IRL LGBT Resources on the bottom of this prompt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t know one off the top of my head and I am entirely too tired to look a good one up and refuse to give a bad one. If anyone wants to comment with one be my guest.

Azula had always thought Ty Lee was pretty and while for the longest time she assumed her feelings were those of jealousy, she soon realized they were something else.

She recalled with great clarity the rant her father had gone on when it was revealed to the family that her cousin, she couldn’t speak his name, he wasn’t important even if he was nice, was gay.

She wasn’t going to disappoint her father like that. She wasn’t Zuko. She wouldn’t be treated like Zuko.

So, she hid it. She hid it behind harsh words and insults. She hid it behind a mask of indifference. She hid it behind hate and bitterness. She hid it so well sometimes she even forgot she needed to hide something.

Then Ty Lee would laugh. She’d flip upside down and smile. She’d get excited about something trivial. She’d squeal over something pretty.

She’d flirt with a guy.

And Azula started hiding it all over again.

She couldn’t disappoint her father, particularly not for someone who wouldn’t care.

“Are you okay, Azula?” Ty Lee asked, staring at her with an open expression.

Azula lied.


	30. Adopted - Hakoda & Sokka (Family Relationship)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sokka is not Hakoda Biological son, given the eyes honestly the father is likely a southern raider, which may go some way to explain why he's homeless. . . but when Hakoda see/get's to know this cold little waif. . . well, the family gonna grow one son stronger.

Maybe it was the fact that his wife had a baby on the way. Maybe it was the simple fact that they boy was nothing but skin and bones. Maybe it was the eyes.

He was old enough to be a child of the raids on their village. He had the eyes for it. Sadly, he also seemed to be suffering the fate they all did.

Hakoda nearly walked past him, letting the young boy succumb to the snow.

But he couldn’t.

Instead Hakoda gathered up the child and brought him home.

Kya didn’t question him until after the boy was asleep.

“Why’d you bring him home?” she asked.

“Kid needed one,” Hakoda said.

And that was the end of it. Hakoda and Kya gained a son and a few months later a daughter.

They lived peacefully until the next raid.

As Hakoda looked his son in the eyes as he left for war, he vowed to never let the kid learn of his dark past. Sokka was his son, and that’s all that mattered.


	31. Prettier - Bumizumi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the ship prompt can you do Bumi and Izumi going out on a date undercover and then Izumi being recognized by someone but then they just kind of play it off like 'oh people always say i look like the firelord haha' or something like that?

Izumi smiled as her husband helped her from the table. The two were celebrating their anniversary in Republic City. Tomorrow they’d visit their son but tonight was just for the two of them.

While Izumi was proud of her husband’s success at his airbending training, she missed his presence at the palace.

“Hey,” a voice called from behind them as they moved to leave, “aren’t you the Fire Lord?”

“You know,” Bumi said. “People say that a lot but I just don’t see it? The Fire Lord is way prettier than I am.”

“Uh, what?” the person asked but before they could continue, Bumi had dragged Izumi away.

Izumi laughed as the two took off down the street.

“I don’t know, Bumi,” Izumi said, as the two slowed to a walk, “I think you might just be prettier.”

“Not possible,” he replied, leaning down slightly to kiss her. Izumi smiled into the kiss before wrapping her husband into a hug.

“I love you,” Izumi said.

“Back at ya,” Bumi said, kissing her again.


	32. Runaway - Toph & OC (Family Relationship)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Toph says good bye to the one house maid who knew about the whole Blind Bandit thing (and help colour coordinate her outfit since shes blind) before running away from home

Toph had a rocky relationship with her parents, which made running away from home easy.

The relationship she had with her family’s maid was another story. Toph sometimes felt like Li was more her mother then her own mother.

Saying goodbye to her was harder then saying goodbye to her own parents, not that Toph actually said anything to their faces.

“Li,” Toph called into the kitchen.

“Little badger-mole,” Li called. “How are you tonight?”

“Good,” Toph answered. “Better than ever. I’m finally doing something for myself.”

“Oh?” Li asked, turning to look at her, or at least face her.

“I’m leaving,” Toph said. She could feel Li’s heartbeat through the ground and knew the woman was sad.

“Is running away truly what you wish?” Li asked.

“Yeah,” Toph said nodding. “I’m leaving to train the Avatar.”

Li gasped. The two were silent for a moment as that statement dissipated through the area.

“Then I wish you the best of luck, little badger-mole,” Li said, hugging Toph close.

“I’ll miss you,” Toph said pulling away.

“I will miss you, too,” Li replied. “Now go, and embrace your destiny.”

Toph ran off, knowing her time was limited. She wiped her eyes before charging the last bit of distance towards the Avatar and his friends.

She’d meet Li again, one day.


	33. Kiss for a Hero - Bumizumi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A prompt: Bumi and Izumi when they first started crushing on each other

Bumi could remember the day he first started crushing on his wife like it was yesterday.

They hadn’t seen each other in nearly eight months, the longest they had ever gone without seeing each other. As soon as all the courtly blabbering and bowing was over Izumi had taken his hand and dragged him towards the garden.

Had he known better, or paid more attention, he probably would have caught it then. That building excitement in his chest, his pulse picking up as he watched her turn back towards him, the sun outlining her face and shining through her wild curls.

They had at first laid in the grass as was typical of long times apart. There was a lot to catch up on. From day to day stories, to secrets that just might throw the world into chaos if anyone found out about them. The two spent hours just laying in the grass together.

Izumi had made him a flower crown out of the small flowers that grew next to the small pond and Bumi had tried to burry her face in grass.

Eventually story time trickled to an end and a new adventure began, climbing the huge willow tree at the garden’s center.

Bumi went up first but halfway up Izumi passed him, challenging him to a race the rest of the way up and back down. Bumi was never one to back down from a challenge.

He hit the ground first and turned back to gloat when he realized the reason Izumi hadn’t yet landed. About halfway up, her foot was caught in a groove of the tree.

Bumi quickly made his way back up and helped Izumi free her foot. It was easier said then done. Had it been Bumi it would have simply been a case of taking off his shoe, but Izumi was barefoot which made it harder.

When they reached the ground Bumi turned to ask Izumi if she was okay, but something stopped him.

Izumi’s lips pressed against his cheek and Bumi’s mind went blank as his best friend giggled slightly and ran off. It was only with the hindsight of an adult that Bumi realized his wife had known exactly what she had done to him that day.

Bumi’s face burned when his father found him a short while later.

“Did you enjoy your time with Izumi?” he asked.

“Yeah,” Bumi said, a small smile on his lips, “I did.”


	34. Terrible Twos - Bumi II (& Momo & Appa)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Momo/Appa trying to endure Bumi's Terrible 2's.

Momo watched the child closely. The child watched Momo back.

Momo’s tail twitched and the kid’s eyes locked onto it.

Momo hissed slightly but the child wasn’t deterred.

Momo bonked the kid on the head slightly as the child stuck Momo’s tail in his mouth.

“Bumi, no,” Aang said, grabbing his son from the floor and dragging him away from the leamur. “We don’t eat Momo.”

“Moo!” Bumi said, reaching out towards the lemur.

“Yes, don’t eat Momo, just love him,” Aang said, palcing Bumi back to the ground.

“Moo,” Bumi repeated, patting Momo on the head roughly.

“Close enough,” Aang said.

Momo took Bumi’s distraction with his father’s medallion to run off.

The child found him soon after, but he also found Appa and seemed more interested in the giant flying bison.

“Papa,” Bumi muttered. He was softly blinking his eyes, clearly tired but fighting sleep. “Papa.”

Bumi made to hug Appa’s leg and quickly fell asleep against it, sippy cup in hand and his thumb still in his mouth.


	35. Everything He Knew - Tenzin (& Aang)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aang (feeling his time is coming) trying to both hide it and pass along as much airbender culture to Tenzin as possible.

There was a heaviness to Aang’s movements now and days. He often felt way older than he was but now it was worse.

He knew his time was coming to an end, but there was so much more to do.

His son Tenzin was now an Airbending Master, but Aang felt that, even at thirty-three, there was still so much for him to learn.

He had taught his son their holidays, celebrating all of them with their family along side the Water Tribe ones. Tenzin knew all the bending forms, save for the one lost to time due to Aang never having learned it. He regretted that now. At twelve he thought he had all the time in the world to learn the last move. He had been sadly mistaken.

He shared recipes he remembered from cooking with Gyatso, sadly only deserts, other dishes being lost on him at such a young age. He shared songs, with lyrics missing where he never could remember the words.

He shared everything he could, but he never felt it was enough.

Now, he was running out of time.

He taught Tenzin deeper philosophy that Aang had only found in textbooks that Zuko had given him from his own visits to the Temples.

He taught them how they built their temples based on blueprints uncovered by the Mechanist.

He paused when his son, grew tired of the constant barrage, and taught him the games of his childhood, something Tenzin could pass on to his and Lin’s children. He couldn’t believe he had nearly forgotten such an important detail.

By the time Aang died, a year later, he felt he had passed on as much as he could.

It was only as he watched his son doubt through the eyes of Korra later that Aang realized the one thing he never told his son. That he was proud of him. That even if he didn’t know everything, he was enough.

So, he told him when he found him in the Spirit World and hoped it made a difference, even as late as the sentiment was.


	36. Joy Ride - All Gaang Babies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All of the gaang kids (gaang 2.0?)get together and "borrow" appa to go on thier own adventure after hearing thier parents talk about their adventures one too many times

“Look,” Bumi said, “it’s simple, if our parents didn’t want us to do wild crazy things at this age they wouldn’t have set such an example.”

“I don’t think they were thinking about their future kids’ actions when they were, you know, saving the world,” Lin said, raising a brow at Bumi.

“Lighten up Linny,” Kya said. “This will be fun!”

“Where are we even going?” Tenzin asked. “Between visiting each other we’ve already seen everywhere else.”

“If you count Republic City, the Fire Nation palace and Air Temple Island everywhere, Tenzin, I really hate to be the bearer of bad news,” Izumi said.

“We could go to the Koi pond in the Northern Water Tribe, or out to Omashu! These guys haven’t ridden the mail carts,” Bumi suggested. “Or Ba Sing Se! We only saw the upper ring, oh, maybe we could sneak into Lake Laogi!”

“Bumi,” Su yelled from her perch on Appa’s head. “Slow down.”

Bumi frowned at her. “Who invited the six-year-old again?” Bumi asked.

Su stuck her tongue out at Bumi.

“Guys we can literally go anywhere,” Bumi said. “It’ll be fun.”

And it was, up until they got caught somewhere over the giant Swamp by Izumi’s father on dragon back.

Bumi had been lectured on stealing people’s property, while Kya and Tenzin had been lectured on not caving to peer pressure. That had all been grounded.

Lin and Su had gotten a firm warning from their mother and a conspiring wink but otherwise were left alone.

Izumi’s father found the whole thing funny and took her out for ice cream.

Kya thought that last one wasn’t fair. She made the mistake of saying so and got grounded even longer.


	37. Wayward Son - Izumi (& Iroh II)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Korra and iroh II go ahead with thier plan from s2 of supporting the swt with the un. Everything is fine but izumi is Not Happy that iroh could have caused a war (seriously what were those two thinking?)

Izumi walked across the floor of the emergency peace summit, called to settle ruffled feathers from the Civil War nearly turned World War. The only thing that kept the peace was the global threat Unalaq soon showed himself to be.

Raiko was ruined by this. While the Avatar undermined his authority, his approach was now seen as weak on the back end, even if it was an approach Izumi agreed with.

There was no way to know how much of a threat Unalaq posed. The Avatar and her son simply got lucky they became War Heroes rather than instigators.

Speaking on her son, Izumi’s eyes locked on him.

He was standing with the Avatar and the President. His back was straight but his posture was upset.

Izumi didn’t catch them with the President, but she did catch Avatar Korra’s comment.

“Sorry, I got you fired,” Korra said.

“Doing the right thing is worth it,” Iroh replied. “Raiko knows he was in the wrong, that’s why I’m not being court martialed.”

“You should be,” Izumi said, walking up behind her son. She watched his back tense up.

“Ah, mom,” Iroh said turning towards her, “have you met Avatar Korra?”

“I have not,” Izumi said, nodding at the young girl.

Iroh was waiting for her verdict.

“You got lucky,” she said. “Extremely lucky. Had Unalaq been what he originally appeared this summit would have gone differently. Be lucky a discharge from the United Forces is all that happened. You could have gone to prison. Diplomatic immunity doesn’t save you from staging a coup.”

“But the Southern Water Tribe needed help,” Iroh insisted. “It wasn’t fair.”

“It wasn’t, but Iroh, that’s been a fight that’s been occurring for centuries,” Izumi said. “Your responsibility was to the safety of Republic City and the Fire Nation. You put both at risk here. Leaving your post in the city left the citizens vulnerable to attack. Staging a coup as the Crown Prince could have left our nation struggling through allegations of another Sozin.”

“I’m not,” Iroh started.

“It doesn’t matter your intentions, Iroh,” Izumi said, watching Avatar Korra awkwardly slide away. “The public will make it’s decision no matter what the truth is. You and Korra were wrong, Iroh. You just ended up successful, so everyone’s ignoring it.”

“Are you mad at me?” Iroh asked, worried.

“Very, but I still love you,” she said, pulling him into a hug. “Never do anything like this again.”

“I won’t,” Iroh said.

“And don’t think you can just pick up your General status in our military at home. Youngest General in history? Well, you still have seven years left to regain that title before you lose it to the next youngest at thirty-four. Welcome home, Private Iroh,” Izumi said, smiling slightly as her son’s horrified look turned to one of determination.

She had no doubt somehow, even without her help, Iroh would manage it and hopefully this time he’d come out the other end more responsible.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is Izumi going too hard on Iroh? Maybe, maybe not, but this amused me. Iroh does in fact re-make his youngest General title by a year at 33 with a lot of struggle as his mother was serious about not helping him one bit and until he re-proved himself responsible, the Fire Nation military wasn’t his biggest fan.
> 
> However, Iroh is ultimately a good person, if a bit overly trusting, and was quick to earn back his nation’s loyalty as a military leader and, much later, as a well respected Fire Lord, due to his adaptability, his new found maturity, his kind hearted nature, and his dorkiness.
> 
> I headcanon Iroh as 25/26 in season one so while he made General young, he was still young and mistakes are to be made, but he learned from this one and that’s what matters.


	38. Shots - Bumi II (& Iroh II)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the prompt thing. Can you write Iroh and Bumi having some quality time together?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Alcohol mentioned.

Bumi walked into the bar near the port his ship was docked at. Looking around the room he saw the men under his command laughing and joking and letting loose for the night. Bumi smiled to himself slightly and was about to cause his own mischief when he saw someone sitting in the corner by themselves.

Bumi frowned slightly at the look on Iroh’s face.

“Hey, kiddo,” Bumi said, sliding into the other side of the booth. “Seat taken?”

“Yeah, some old guy just sat there,” Iroh joked.

“Cute,” Bumi said. “Why are you sitting in the corner by yourself? Young, free, attractive and yet you’re tucked up in the corner doing nothing.”

“Don’t feel like doing anything,” Iroh muttered into his drink.

“What’s up?” Bumi asked, cutting to the chase.

Iroh was quiet for the longest time.

“I wasn’t as prepared for what joining the military meant, as I thought I was,” Iroh whispered.

“This about what happened yesterday?” Bumi asked. “That wasn’t your fault, kiddo. You could have run as fast as humanly possible and you still wouldn’t have made it. You nearly got blown up yourself.”

“He was my friend,” Iroh said.

“I’m sorry,” Bumi said. “Things like that never get easier.”

Iroh looked down at his beer.

“I’m getting us a line of shots,” Bumi said. “Let’s see if I taught you anything worthwhile.”

Iroh snorted. “I doubt mom would consider being able to drink someone under the table a worthwhile skill but sure,” Iroh said, smiling slightly.

Bumi kept looking back at Iroh as he waited for his order but Iroh seemed in higher spirits as Bumi laid the shots out in two lines.

“Ready?” Bumi asked.

“Go,” Iroh said, sneaking in a head start. Bumi let him have it. Iroh needed the win tonight.


	39. Hangover Regret - All Gaang Babies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: While everyone is asleep, The gaang kids (Izumi, Bumi, Kya and Lin (not tenzin cause he's a party pooper and not Su cause she's still a minor (the rest are in their 20s))) look for one of Sokka's secret bottles of cactus juice, get wasted, go party around Republic City and wake up next morning after seemingly passing out in the court yard of air temple with a headache, matching tattoos, the disapproving look on the faces of their parents faces and the feeling of instant regret.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Alcohol mentioned.

Kya woke up to a pounding headache.

“Good, you’re awake,” she heard someone say. “Might want to get out of the court yard before Mom and Dad find you.”

Kya groaned as she finally put a name to a voice and realized Tenzin was standing over her. Kya squinted up at her younger brother. “Why bother, you’re going to tell on us anyway,” Kya said.

Tenzin frowned at her and marched off, probably to do exactly what Kya accused him of doing.

“Turn the sun off,” Bumi said, poking Izumi in the side.

“Can’t,” Izumi said, rolling over and burying her face in the dirt.

“Ow,” Lin said. “I don’t know if this was the worst birthday of my life or the best.”

“Best,” Bumi said, “because Tenzin wasn’t there to tells us to stop having fun.”

“Uh, we might have needed a voice of reason last night,” Izumi said.

“Why?” Kya asked, looking over only to see Izumi holding up her arm. There was a small little Air Nomad symbol on her arm below her elbow. Kya looked at her own arm and groaned. She had an Earth Kingdom one. It was soon revealed that Lin had a Water Tribe symbol and Bumi had the Fire Nation one.

“Did we really get so drunk we forgot what nation we came from?” Izumi asked.

“Maybe there’s hidden drunken symbolism in here somewhere?” Bumi suggested.

“Or maybe I never should have let you idiots drag me off on a drunken bender around Republic City,” Lin said.

“I’d go with that second option,” Kya’s mother said. Kya winced and turned to see her mother, father, Aunt Toph and Uncle Zuko standing over them.

“Hey, dad, I was just,” Izumi cut herself off and slid behind Bumi so her father couldn’t see her.

“I think we regret this enough, that further reprimand would just be pour salt in the wound,” Kya said.

“You mean the tattoo wounds?” Uncle Zuko asked.

“Yes?” Kya asked.

“I want a lawyer,” Bumi demanded as their parents’ disapproving looks grew.


	40. "Self Made" - Varrick (as Sokka & Suki's son)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Varrick finds out who his parents are years later after aging out of the orphanage he lived in (i imagine it being a young just into their twenties Sokka and Suki have an accidental pregnancy not being able to handle a child/not wanting one so young put him up for adoption with heavy hearts)

Varrick wasn’t one to leave things be. He constantly needed to be moving and doing. It was something that got him in trouble a lot in his orphanage. He knew once he hit twelve that he would be one of the kids who aged out but he had always hoped maybe his parents would come back. Varrick had hated knowing why he was in the orphanage. While he could understand his parents’ issue, it still stung to be left behind.

He knew a lot about his parents but until he was eighteen, he never knew one thing, their names.

He wasn’t sure what to do with the knowledge he now possessed. He wasn’t some random person’s kid. He was Ambassador Sokka’s son, war hero and a friend of the Avatar. He was Warrior Suki’s son, head of the Kyoshi Warriors and also a war hero and a friend of the Avatar.

Varrick knew who his cousins were. The eldest Bumi was in the news recently for eloping with the Fire Nation princess and joining the military to the slight disappointment of his pacifist father. Then the middle child Kya was always in the gossip columns for some new wild thing she did. The youngest Tenzin was the first airbender born in over 100 years.

Varrick knew his Aunt, Master Katara, waterbending master and current Chief of the Southern Water Tribe. He knew his Uncle, Avatar Aang, savior of the world.

He didn’t know any of them though, not really.

Varrick stared down at the document the head of the orphanage gave him as he left.

He dropped it off the dock he was standing on.

He stared at the ship that could take him to Republic City. He’d make it there one day, but for now, he had a name to build for himself here and it wouldn’t be in the shadows of his parents.


	41. Disturb the Peace - Kya II & Lin (Kyalin)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What about some adult kyalin

Lin hadn’t seen Kya in years now that she thought about it. The last time she saw the free-spirited woman had been a month before Lin and Tenzin had broken up. After that Kya seemed to be everywhere except Republic City.

Lin forgot just how pretty Kya actually was. When Lin thought back on her memories of Kya she remembered Tenzin’s fun older sister who always had a joke, that never hit, or an adventure to drag them on. Tenzin and Lin often bailed on those adventures but still Kya was immortalized in Lin’s mind as someone untouchable.

Apparently, she was now someone who argued and fought with people outside gay bars and got arrested.

Kya was pouting where she sat at an investigation table.

“You finally make it back towards the city and you get arrested fighting?” Lin said. “Somehow I’m not surprised.”

“Hey, Linny,” Kya said, smiling up at her.

Lin’s eyes widened slightly before she could school her face. So maybe she had a crush on Kya when she was younger, and maybe it wasn’t really gone, but Kya wasn’t getting out of this by flirting.

“Why?” Lin asked, cutting through Kya’s tricks.

“I mean if you stand outside a gay bar yelling slurs, you should be prepared for someone to take issue,” Kya said, shrugging.

“That’s it?” Lin asked.

“Yup,” Kya replied.

Lin rolled her eyes and unlocked Kya’s cuffs.

“Don’t disturb the peace anymore,” Lin said.

“Ah, where’s the fun it that,” Kya said, winking at her.

Lin frowned, if only to keep from smiling.

“Anyway, Chief, before I leave, I have a question,” Kya said.

Lin raised her brow.

“Are you free tonight?” Kya said. “We can disturb the peace together.”

“Maybe,” Lin said, shooing the other woman from the room. Kya was about to get her in a lot of trouble.


	42. Magical Avatars Wan's Power - All Avatars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magical Avatars part 3. Wan defects a villain by a new power. ( Im so sorry I just...Like it too much.)

Vaatu had gained a new host and this time they were extremely compatible. Team Avatar was struggling with this fight.

Korra had been thrown through a wall and had yet to return. Roku was pinned to the ground alongside Kyoshi.

Aang was free but held off from assisting Wan by the minions Vaatu had hired as distraction.

Vaatu slammed Wan backwards over and over again. As Wan’s back finally hit the statue behind him his eyes glowed an even brighter white than normal.

A bright white energy beam launched from his chest, slamming into Vaatu and sending the dark energy spirit running. Vaatu’s host fainted now that the spirit was no longer with them.

Wan soon joined them on the ground.

“Wan,” Korra called, running up to him. “Wan, wake up!”

“Korra?” Wan asked, looking up through squinted eyes.

“Hey, are you okay?” Korra asked.

“Yeah, I think so,” Wan replied.

“What was that?” Kyoshi asked, joining them.

“I don’t know,” Wan replied.

“Looked like a game changer to me,” Roku said.

“But is it only a power accessed when backed into a corner?” Aang asked.

“I’d rather not find out,” Wan said, looking down at his chest where the light had come from.

“You sure you’re okay?” Korra asked again.

“Just shaken,” Wan said.

“Right, successful mission was successful,” Kyoshi said. “I think we deserve milkshakes!”

“You just want to stare at the girl behind the counter at the milkshake shop,” Roku joked.

“I do not,” Kyoshi said. “Rangi’s just a friend.”

“Really, because I didn’t say which girl, but you knew I was referring to Rangi and not Ty Lee,” Roku said, dodging a swipe from Kyoshi.


	43. Greatest Pro-bender Ever - Korra

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Avatar day huh? I've waited for this. . . (cough, Inhale) SUNDAY,SUNDAY,SUNDAY,IN THE PROBENDING ARENA!!! THE REIGNING CHAMPIONSHIP TEAM ALL AT ONCE VS ONE AVATAR!! ONE NIGHT ONLY CHARITY EXHIBITION MATCH BE THERE!! OR BE LEFT IN THE DUST!!!

Asami winched slightly as Korra got thrown back again.

“Come on, Korra!” Mako shouted. “We taught you better than that. Get up and kick their asses!”

“Did we though?” Bolin asked.

“Dude,” Mako said, “we wiped the floor with them the last time we played.”

“Yeah, four years ago!” Bolin said. “Maybe they got better.”

Mako grunted and looked back towards the field.

Asami did not miss this side of Mako. His competitive streak was slightly insane.

Korra was standing in the very last ring before she could be knocked into the drink.

“Korra!” Asami shouted, startling Mako and Bolin. “You’ve got this sweetie!”

Korra looked up in surprise. Asami was worried for a moment that she had distracted her, but Korra turned back her opponents with a smirk on her face.

She made a come get her motion, before launching an offensive attack with such energy, it threw her opponents off.

“Hey, you never called my name like that, when I played,” Mako pouted playfully.

“You never gave me a reason to,” Asami joked.

“Oh,” Bolin said, laughing.

“Remind me why I hang out with you and Korra still?” Mako grumbled, good naturedly.

“Because you have like one friend outside of us, and that’s your boyfriend,” Asami replied.

Mako stuck out his tongue at her but Asami’s attention was back on the field.

“Yes!” Mako yelled, following her line of sight. Korra had knocked the earthbender team member clear across the court. “Yes!”

The referee appeared to be debating the move but let the play stand. Korra quickly had the waterbender down as well, and was left dueling the firebender.

“And there we have it, folks, our glorious Avatar has won the match!” The announcer called. “Please do remember all proceeds of this match go to the reconstruction of Republic City! Extra donations may be given on the way out! Have a safe trip home!”

When Korra joined them up on the balcony, Bolin swept her up in a hug.

“Way to go, Korra,” Bolin said.

“Thanks,” Korra said, smiling as Mako pulled her into just as fierce a hug.

“Congrats,” Asami said, hugging her girlfriend once Mako released her.

Korra smiled at her. “It was all you,” Korra said. “You gave me the boost I needed.”

Asami smiled. “Well then,” Asami said, “congrats to both of us.”

She pulled Korra into a kiss to the fake disgust of their friends.

“Ew,” Bolin said, “kissing.”

“Get a room,” Mako complained.

Korra hummed. “We choose this one, get out,” she joked.

Mako rolled his eyes, but didn’t hesitate to drag Bolin from the room for them.


	44. Redemption! - Korra

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> after a generation of peace and rebuilding the Zhang Gan Jin decided to restart the ceremonial games of Redemption between there peoples, and for the first game in (they have no idea how long *Wink*) they both invite avatar Korra to referee. She accepts letters from both tribes. but ohh the Irony! there are suppose to be 2 referees one for each side, and with each tribe thinking the Avatar will be THERE referee and so tensions that had been faded if not disappeared, begin to resurface.

When Korra got the first letter from a group of people called the Gan Jin she thought it was interesting that they wished to have her referee a cultural match called “Redemption” that hadn’t been played in nearly 200 years. Then she received a letter from the Zhangs a week later.

Korra was slightly confused, assuming the two groups were the same from the way they described themselves in the letters, but again she agreed.

It was only as she, and her friends, arrived that Korra realized the issue. They were two groups were to separate cultures that coexisted, not one cohesive group.

What happened next could only be considered chaos.

The two groups launched into an argument and to Korra’s exasperation, Mako and Bolin somehow got dragged into it.

“I’m just saying the Gan Jin asked first,” Mako yelled. “It pays to be prepared.”

“But that doesn’t change the fact that Korra promised the Zhangs she’d referee for them,” Bolin argued back.

“There’s only one of her, the Gan Jin have the greater claim to her refereeing,” Mako pointed out.

“Says who?” Bolin asked.

“Says the rules of first come first served!” Mako said.

“That’s a stupid rule,” Bolin said.

“Guys,” Korra interjected, “stop, why do you two even care?”

Bolin opened his mouth before deflating. “Actually, that’s a good point, I have no clue why we started arguing,” Bolin said. Mako shrugged behind him.

“I have an idea,” Asami said. “What if there are three judges? Mako clearly favors the Gan Jin and Bolin clearly favors the Zhangs, then you play the impartial one.”

Korra considered the idea before suggesting it to the two groups. Korra was surprised at how easily they agreed.

For a game being played by two small children it was the most aggressive game she’d ever seen and she was a former pro-bender.

Korra wasn’t stupid enough to tell them who won, and just called it a tie before vowing to never talk to these people ever again.


	45. Divide by Zero - Korra & Kyoshi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Due to time travel Korra and Kyoshi meet, but there avatar spirits undergo a divide by zero functions as son as there eyes meet.

Korra wasn’t quite sure where she had wandered off to in the spirit world. She wasn’t too worried as she could see the tree of time from where she was. She quickly made her way in that direction.

There was a woman standing by the tree staring up at it in confusion. Korra wasn’t surprised, more and more humans had taken to visiting the spirit world but she felt the need to warn the woman.

“I wouldn’t mess with this tree,” Korra called. “Vaatu is trapped in it.”

“Who?” the woman asked turning towards her.

Korra’s brow wrinkled. Everyone knew who Vaatu was by now. “Vaatu, Raava’s darker counterpart?” Korra said, her eyes still on the tree.

“Who’s Raava?” the woman asked.

“The Avatar spirit,” Korra said, finally turning to the odd woman. At first Korra assumed she was a Kyoshi Warrior, then she realized, as their eyes connected, that she was Avatar Kyoshi.

Korra felt herself being forcefully pulled into the Avatar State and a shock wave of energy rolled through the Spirit World.

When she opened her eyes the woman was gone, well sort of.

In the woman’s place was her spirit form. A form Korra thought lost to her due to Vaatu.

Behind her were the rest of Korra’s past lives. Somehow making contact with Kyoshi, the real Kyoshi, however she got here, had returned them.

It was with a heavy heart that Korra realized neither Aang nor Roku returned. Kyoshi didn’t know them, having preceded them.

They were still lost, forever.


	46. The First - Aang & Wan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When looking through his past life's for answers about what to do about the firelord, Aang ends up 'flipping to the front of the book' and when he opens his eyes he sees: Wan

Aang groaned and leaned back as Yangchen disappeared. He realized he could go on with this forever but he needed answers.

Aang sat up and prepared to call on the firebending Avatar preceding Yangchen. Aang thought his name was Szeto and he knew vaguely what the man looked like. Maybe a firebender distanced from the issue would be more useful then Roku.

Instead of Szeto appearing before him, Aang found himself looking into the face of a young man with long hair.

“Hello, Aang,” he said.

“Uh, hi, you’re not Szeto,” Aang said.

“No, my name is Wan,” he said, “and I will show you how I became the first Avatar. Take this advice and do with it what you will, Aang. Ultimately, what you choose to do is up to you, no other Avatar will ever have the answers you search for, because no other Avatar is you, but knowing our past can help you shape you’re future.”

Aang was dragged through Wan’s memories, watching his victories and his defeats as if they were his own, because Aang realized with a jolt, they were.

“Don't worry,” Raava said. “We will be together for all of your lifetimes and we will never give up.”

Aang was thrown out of Wan’s memories. The image of the first Avatar had faded.

“I understand now,” Aang said, standing. He made his was towards the head of the island. He had a lion turtle to question and a Fire Lord to defeat.


	47. Meet the Parents - Makroh

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mako "meets the parents" he's not scared. Nope, not even a little bit. It's just lunch. With the firelord. And a united forces commander. Who also happens to be 2nd in command of the entire air nation. This is fine.

“They are going to love you, stop fidgeting,” Iroh said, pulling Mako’s hands away from his shirt collar. “You’ve already met them both before, what’s up?”

“That was as Mako, Detective and friend of Korra, not as their son’s boyfriend,” Mako said.

Iroh rolled his eyes. “My dad already thinks you’re great, if awkward,” Iroh said. “He’s going to pick at you, because he knows it’ll get under your skin but he really does approve. My mom was greatly impressed by your stunt with the spirit vines, she’s going to love you, please stop wrinkling your shirt.”

Mako took a deep breath and let it out. “But what if they randomly decide they hate me?” Mako asked, as they walked into the restaurant.

“Then, we will run away together,” Iroh replied. “The tabloids would love it.”

Iroh pushed Mako ahead of him as the space between the tables didn’t offer enough room for two people to walk past together. He slammed into the back of Mako, as Mako stopped short of the table Iroh’s parents were already at.

Iroh’s mother tilted her head slightly as she watched them, no doubt wondering just why Mako had stopped walking.

“Let’s go, Mako,” Iroh whispered. “Everything will be fine.”

“Okay,” Mako said, “no big deal just the Fire Lord and her husband former Commander of the United Forces and current Air Nomad Council Member.”

Iroh rolled his eyes and dragged Mako behind him.

“Hey,” Iroh said, hugging his father and leaning over to kiss his mother’s cheek.

“Hello, Iroh,” his mother said, “it’s nice to see you outside of world ending scenarios.”

“Ah, but that’s the best time to catch up with people,” Iroh’s father said, leaning onto his wife’s shoulder.

Iroh’s mother rolled her eyes.

“It’s nice to finally meet you more officially as well, Mako,” she said.

“That’s my name,” Mako replied. Iroh buried his head in his hands and laughed.

His parents joined him as Mako’s face turned an alarming red color. Mako went to stand up but Iroh dragged him back down into the booth and kissed his forehead.

“Look, you can’t possibly say something stupider than that,” Iroh said, giggling slightly. “Just sit back down and start over.”

“We don’t bite, kid,” Iroh’s father said.

Mako took another deep breath and from there the night went much more successfully.

“I have to say, of all the men Iroh’s brought to us before, you are definitely my favorite,” Iroh’s mother said, at the end of the night.

“Wait,” Mako said, “how many men has he brought to you?”

Iroh’s parents laughed as they walked off.

“That’s an exaggeration, I’ve only introduced them to three other people,” Iroh said, quickly.

“Three?” Mako said.

“You dated two people before me!” Iroh defended.

Mako pouted. “I guess,” Mako said, “oh well, at least your parents like me.”

“I told you they would,” Iroh said. “Silly.”

“Not silly,” Mako muttered.

“Very silly,” Iroh said, dropping a kiss in Mako’s hair.


	48. Prince Mako? - Makroh

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mako: "Its funny how different we are, I'd be rubbish at being a Prince" Iroh: "you realise that if we ever got married youd become a Prince right?... Mako?.... Mako?" (mako.exe has stopped functioning)

“I love you,” Mako said, “but at times like this I can’t help but realize how different we actually are. I’d make a horrible Prince.”

“I doubt I would have made it on the streets like you did,” Iroh replied, “but you do know if we ever get married, you’ll become a Prince, right? Mako? Baby?”

Mako had zoned out. He and Iroh had been dating for years but it never occurred to him what getting married would mean. He’d thought about it but under more abstracts of what ifs. Sometimes Mako was guilty of forgetting Iroh was a Prince all together. It was so much easier to just think him a General.

“Mako?” Iroh asked again, this time sounding genuinely worried.

“Why are you dating me?” Mako asked.

“Um, what?” Iroh questioned.

“Why?” Mako asked. “You have an entire nation to run one day and you’re dating me?”

Iroh stared at him for a moment.

“When my mom first married my dad, our nation was pissed,” Iroh started. “There was a great fear that they wouldn’t have a firebender child, that the kid would be a non-bender like them or worse a waterbender or airbender. When I formed my first flame the gossip died down. It’s not going to be easy. The Fire Nation is still struggling to recover from the mindsets of the Hundred Year War, but ultimately, I love you and I’m not giving that up to please anyone but you. If you don’t want to marry me or be with me anymore, I’ll understand, it’s a huge responsibility that come with a lot of bad publicity, but if you’re still willing to be with me, I’ll never make you walk this road alone.”

Mako stared blankly at the ground. He could hear the fear in Iroh’s voice. Iroh didn’t want this to end, but he was willing to if it made Mako comfortable.

“I don’t want this to end either,” Mako said. “I’m probably going to fail horribly, but I’m at least going to try.”

Iroh pulled him into a relieved kiss.

“Hey, why’d you bring up marriage anyway?” Mako asked, when they pulled apart.

“No, reason,” Iroh said, nervously.

Mako narrowed his eyes slightly before looking away and smiling slightly. He left it alone. Iroh could propose on his own time.


	49. Overprotective - Makroh

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Makroh prompt: Iroh II has been the pretty chill bf all this time, then the whole spirit vines lightning-shooting thing in Book 4 happened then BAM! Overprotective Boyfriend Mode™: Activated. (it continues even after Mako says he starts recovering & feeling better)

Mako hadn’t really expected to find everyone corralled in his hospital room once the dust settled.

“Um,” Mako said, looking over Lin, Korra, Asami, Bolin, Opal and Wu. “I think they have a limit to the amount of people allowed in a room.”

“Shut up, kid,” Lin said, “and don’t you ever do something so stupid again.”

“You could have died, bro,” Bolin said. “If I didn’t come back for you, you would have blown up.”

Mako went to reply but was cut off by Iroh barging into the room.

He was huffing as he limped over to Mako’s bed.

“Sir, you need to go back to your room, your leg is broken,” a nurse called.

“Mako,” Iroh said, finally reaching his bedside and bracketing Mako’s face with is hands. “Mako, are you okay? My dad said you nearly died. What happened? What’s wrong with your arm? Do you need anything? I can –”

“Iroh,” Mako called, “calm down, what’s gotten into you? You’re usually calm in the face of danger.”

“I almost lost you,” Iroh said, weakly.

“Sir, you really need to return to your own room,” the employee called again.

“He’s my boyfriend,” Mako called to the employee. “You can try to get him to leave but short of sedating him I don’t think it’s going to work.”

The employee huffed but marched off. Whether he was going to get a sedative or not, Mako had no clue.

“Do you need ice for your arm?” Iroh asked. “Do they know how much damage you took? Your heart rate looks normal, I’m assuming none of the lightning went through your heart. You didn’t damage your chi paths, did you?”

“Iroh,” Mako said, grabbing Iroh’s face. “I’m going to be fine. We both lived and we are going to be fine. Lay down next to me and get off your broken leg.”

Iroh didn’t need to be told twice as he climbed into the bed and pulled Mako as close as he could.

“He’s not normally like this,” Mako told his friends. “Ah, surprise?”

“Surprise you’re dating General Iroh or surprise you’re bisexual?” Korra asked.

“Both?” Mako questioned.

Even after Mako and Iroh were released from the hospital, Iroh continued hovering over Mako, guarding his injured arm and at one point leaving his military post to make sure Mako wasn’t overdoing it with Korra and the rest of the group.

Even when Kya told Iroh his arm was fully healed, Mako could find his boyfriend tracing the scars on his arm with a frown.

“Okay,” Mako finally said. “What’s actually wrong?”

Iroh was quiet for a long time before he started crying. “Don’t leave me,” Iroh said.

Mako’s heart broke as he dragged Iroh into a hug. “Never, I’m sorry I scared you but smothering me to death is a bit counterproductive,” Mako joked.

Iroh laughed slightly but Mako continued to hold him until his tremors stopped and he fell asleep.


	50. The Noodle Kiss - Makroh

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I return! Just for Makroh Day. I would like to see a different interpretation of the Lady and the Tramp noodle kiss. Because it's cute and everyone has a different writing style and I like seeing how other people interpret the same concept. Totally can ignore this though if you just don't want to, but like... I'm curious. (And you're better at short stories than I am. 😅)

They were on Mako’s side of town at Narook’s. Mako loved the noodles there and had also gotten Iroh hooked on them. The thing about Narook’s is that it catered to those with less money, which meant one could get bigger bowls and share.

There was nothing stopping Iroh and Mako from getting two of their own bowls, they both had the money for it but there was something imitate about sharing food with a loved one that compelled them to get the one bowl.

Iroh and Mako pulled noodles from the bowl at the same time. Mako’s brow furrowed as Iroh made an odd motion forward before choking.

“Iroh?” Mako asked. “Are you okay what was that?”

“Nothing,” Iroh said, pounding on his chest as if to get his food to go down.

“Did you,” Mako started, laughing slightly, “did you just try to kiss me?”

Iroh coughed before answering. “Maybe,” Iroh said, sheepishly, “there’s this mover and anyway the characters accidently kissed over a share noodle. When I noticed we had grabbed the same noodle I tried to mimic it and well I had food in my mouth, so that didn’t work like it did in the mover.”

Mako started laughing to the point he couldn’t breathe. Iroh sighed slightly.

“Yeah, I know, I know I’m stupid,” Iroh said, laughing himself.

Mako’s laughter settled into chuckles as he pulled Iroh forward into a kiss. “Not a noodle kiss, but better than nothing,” Mako joked.

“Better than a noodle kiss,” Iroh replied, kissing Mako again.


	51. Cat Dads - Makroh

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> for makroh prompt.... can you do the one where they decide to adopt a cat together? 🥺

Mako nearly ran into his boyfriend as he walked out of their apartment building.

“Ah, aren’t you supposed to be headed to work?” Mako asked.

“Shh,” Iroh said, before turning to make clicking noises towards the alley beside their building. “Come on, I won’t hurt you.”

Mako raise a brow before looking around Iroh and spotting a cat curled up on a trash bag. Mako wasn’t sure he was supposed to be relating to a feral cat but here he was.

Mako opened his bag that he carried to work. The lunch Iroh had made for him was in it. There was some fresh fish in there that he pulled out and offered to the cat.

The kitten, previously uninterested in Iroh’s attempts at friendship, moved towards Mako’s offer of food.

“Hey,” Iroh said, “I found you first, why won’t you love me?”

“You didn’t offer her any food,” Mako said, as the cat suddenly decided his lap was the best place to sit.

“How do you know it’s a girl?” Iroh asked.

“Because she’s pregnant,” Mako deadpanned.

“Oh,” Iroh said, “I just thought she was fat.”

“No, she’s actually very skinny,” Mako said.

“What do we do?” Iroh asked.

“Not sure,” Mako replied.

“Well, I’m going to call out of work for a family emergency,” Iroh said, standing to make his way back to their apartment phone.

“Whoa, wait, we are not keeping her,” Mako said, struggling to stand with the cat in his lap.

Iroh stared at him and Mako caved.

“But we aren’t keeping her kittens!” Mako yelled following after Iroh, somehow knowing he’d be calling out from work too. Something told him they were about to become cat dad’s, several times over.


	52. Begin Again - Makroh

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Makroh based on Taylor Swift's "Begin Again"? I've been listening to the song and it makes me think of Makroh fluff somehow :(

Mako made sure he was always on time when he said he would be. It was a habit picked up with the Triads as being late could get you killed, but it worked well in his job, which made it one of the traits from that time of his life he was glad to have.

Even if it meant he was always waiting on other people.

Which was why he was surprised, when he turned the corner and saw Iroh already waiting for him at a table on the patio of the café.

Iroh stood with a smile and pulled out the chair opposite his. Mako paused for a moment, confused before sitting down. Iroh didn’t know it but that one motion erupted a wave of emotion through Mako. No one had ever done that for him before.

The date started in full swing after that. Mako hadn’t expected much when Iroh asked him out, but now, he was surprised at how easy everything was.

He loved Korra and Asami, but dating them sometimes felt like an uphill battle. Korra and him loved each other deeply, but that wasn’t enough to make up for the fact that they brought out the best and worst in each other, and their relationship could go from loving to a battleground quickly. With Asami it was different, though Mako knew she never meant to, Mako never exactly felt comfortable with the way Asami casually paid for things for him. As her friend, he could get over it. As her lover, it made him a bit insecure, which in turn made her insecure and around they went.

Iroh wasn’t like that. Talking to him felt natural and easygoing. It wasn’t long before they were discussing their favorite musician, an old school Jazz singer from Ba Sing Se. Mako had never met someone so familiar with the singer and apparently neither did Iroh, from how excited he was as he spoke.

“You’re so quiet,” Iroh joked. “I won’t bite.”

Mako smiled shakily and started talking a bit more as they traded stories. Mako wasn’t a talker, he left that to his friends.

Mako told a small joke, the kind that would have his friends groaning at him, but Iroh just threw his head back and laughed until he couldn’t breathe. Mako smiled slightly, even as he wondered just how something so stupid could have made him laugh.

It was as they were walking towards Mako’s motorcycle that Mako felt the need to explain his behavior, but before he could, Iroh mentioned the Fire Days Festival his family celebrated every year on Ember Island. The invitation was clear and Mako’s teenage relationship issues suddenly slipped away as Iroh pulled him close to plant a small kiss on his cheek.

Mako blushed.

“Let’s do this again, some time?” Iroh asked, hesitantly.

“Yeah,” Mako said.

He had struggled with relationships in the past, but with Iroh, he felt maybe he was ready to begin again.


	53. Fireproof - Makroh

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two powerful firebenders wake up in the morning and realise many things have been on fire. Some of them are still on fire. Do fireproof beds exist?
> 
> “I'm not sure if the prompt I'm about to send falls under the NSFW rule. Feel free to ignore it if it does”
> 
> I don’t think it does, someone else might not agree but I personally see nothing wrong with it.

Mako had never dated another firebender before, Korra not counting as fire wasn’t her natural go to element. So, he honestly hadn’t expected the results of the first time Iroh and him had shared a bed.

“Iroh,” Mako said, shaking his boyfriend’s shoulder. “Iroh, wake up, your dresser is on fire.”

“What?” Iroh said, leaning up and turning to Mako.

“Dresser,” Mako said, pointing towards the furniture in question.

“Oh,” Iroh said, watching his dresser burn. “That’s not good.”

Iroh took in deep breath and settled the flames but the wooden piece was still charred slightly.

“We may have over done it,” Iroh said, looking around the room at his curtains that were entirely missing due to having burned to a crisp and the wood flooring with burn marks on it.

“Just a bit,” Mako said, pulling up the blanket that barely covered them due to the holes burned through it.

Iroh sighed and went to stand up, when the bed collapsed under his movement. Iroh looked over the side.

“Who lit the legs of the bed on fire?” Iroh asked, incredulously.

“Ah, if things remain this, um, hot, we may need a flameproof bed,” Mako suggested.

“Do they even make those?” Iroh asked, staring off into space thinking. “Surely if this is a common occurrence between firebenders, the Fire Nation would have thought of something, right?”

Mako shrugged and Iroh flopped back on his burned bed with a groan.

“It was worth it though,” Iroh said, with a pleased smile on his face.

Mako smiled back at him and flopped forward onto Iroh’s chest. It was.


	54. The Talk - Makroh

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> well since you brought it up: sequel to the 'too many things on fire' prompt: Izumi has The Talk with her son and Mako (since he lacks a fire bender parrent). How much she enjoys embarrassing her son is up to you.

Iroh and Mako were trying to salvage Iroh’s room when his mother showed up.

Iroh cursed. “I completely forgot she was coming over today to meet you,” Iroh said.

“What a great first impression,” Mako muttered, staring around the room.

“Oh, no,” Iroh said, “she’s not seeing this.”

“Iroh?” his mother called.

“Be right there,” Iroh called back.

“Where are you?” she asked.

“In my room,” Iroh replied. “Be right there!”

It was too late. His mother didn’t listen.

“Why’s your doorframe scorched?” she asked, pushing the door open frantically. “Are you okay?”

Iroh frowned at her as she took in the room. “You know we could have been undressed right?” Iroh asked.

“Oh,” she said, softly, ignoring Iroh’s comment, “I supposed your dad wouldn’t have thought to explain this.”

“Explain what?” Iroh asked. “This is normal?”

“Let’s get some tea and sit in the living room,” she said. “There’s a few things I probably should have told you myself. I just thought your dad, also being a bisexual male, would be more useful at giving you the talk. I see I miscalculated slightly.”

Iroh sat on one end of the sofa with Mako cuddled against him. His mother was at the other end.

“When I was in my first relationship with another firebender,” his mother started, “before I started dating your dad, I experienced a similar phenomenon. I want you two to know this is a fairly normal occurrence.”

“I don’t think I need this talk,” Iroh said, panicked. “Dad already covered the basics.”

“And clearly he missed one,” she replied. “He was a non-bender. He wouldn’t have known.”

“Wait,” Mako called, running back into Iroh’s room and returning with his slightly burned police notebook. “Okay, now you can talk.”

“Um,” Iroh said, looking at Mako oddly.

“What, I don’t know these things either and I have no parents to walk me through it,” Mako defended.

Iroh just laid his head back and stared at the ceiling when his mother continued.

“My dad didn’t know much about it,” she said, “having only ever dated non-benders himself, but my grandmother and Uncle Iroh were able to tell me a few things. Our people are very passionate and when that passion gets ignited in us, we can run really hot.”

Iroh’s face felt extremely hot and he could feel his blush making its way down his neck as Mako asked, “So are there like, breathing exercises or something?”

“You need to regulate it,” Iroh’s mother replied, “as odd as that sounds. It doesn’t take too much mental thought so it shouldn’t be an issue, you just need to be aware it’s a thing. Fireproofed furniture would help, too. It’s all that’s sold in the Fire Nation, and relatively assumed, so I understand why Iroh wouldn’t think much on it. I can have some shipped out here.”

Iroh moved to get up and end the conversation, but Mako asked another question before he could.

This was going to be a long day.


End file.
